Together
by Jade Spiral
Summary: Aang has always felt something for Katara. but what happens when katara is kidnapped by Zuko? Katara is helpless and misses aang. but she doesnt realize that there are two boys competing for her affection. KxA OR KxZ? READ TO FIND OUT! first fanfic ever s
1. Chapter 1

Hello I'm ShojoButterfly. Please don't ask about why that's my name. It's too hard to explain. Anyway this is my very first ever fan fiction, so give me some credit. I can't wait toread your reviews even if they are telling me how awfully short and crummy this story is. But believe me the little people in my head are screaming from the terribleness of this story but don't let my depressing feelings get you down I'm really excited about hearing your reviews. Ok laterz.

Disclaimer: hey if i owned Avatar don't you think Zuko and Katara would be together by now? **_honestly people!_**

**_

* * *

_****Together**

"Sokka! What have you been doing! This is the fourth time this week you've ripped your stupid pants!" exclaimed Katara angrily.

"Hey! How about you go hunting for food next time and try not to get a little torn up!" Yelled Sokka.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara were flying on Appa over who knows where. Katara (as she said) was tired of sewing Sokka's pants over and over again. They were tired, exhausted, and lets face it a little smelly. They had not seen land in about a day and were running out of supplies.

"Aang any site of land yet?" asked Sokka.

"No, Not yet." Said Aang.

"Wait... I think I see something!"

"What is that?" asked Katara.

"It looks like a island." Said Sokka.

"Oh good we could use a rest!" asked Katara.

"Not to mention a bath, Phew Sokka you stink!" said Katara humorously.

"Hey!" yelled Sokka.

Aang steered Appa toward the small bit of land. Once there Sokka (although terrible at it) went to go hunting for some food for the night. Katara went to get firewood, while Aang tried to set up camp.

"Don't rip your pants again!" yelled Katara to Sokka.

"Whatever." Replied Sokka in a sour mood.

About an hour and a half later Sokka returned with a small meager rabbit.

"That's all you got after all that time?" said Katara unhappily.

"Fine then you go hunt from now on!" yelled Sokka angrily.

"Well at least its meat and not just nuts and berries this time." Said Katara.

"Uh I don't eat meat remember?" said Aang.

"Don't worry, I found you some berries." Said Sokka.

"Wow what a great dinner." Said Aang sarcastically.

"Be grateful Aang at least you don't have to eat this sorry piece of meat." Said Katara humorously.

"Hey where did it go?" asked Sokka, Noticing that their so-called supper was gone.

"You did kill it right Sokka?" asked Katara.

"Yes I did! I remember!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Don't worry you can have some of my berries." Said Aang.

"That's ok Aang I'll go find food myself this time." Replied Katara.

"You want me to go with you?" asked Aang.

"No, that's ok Aang I'll be fine." Said Katara.

"Ok." Said Aang as Katara wondered into the forest not really knowing where she was going. After awhile it was getting dark and Katara had still not found any food, she decided to head back. She felt somewhat angry that Sokka (while not much) had still managed to find food.

As Katara headed back she thought she heard a twig snap. _Calm down it was probably just a bird or something._ Katara had a strange feeling that someone was watching her. _Oooooook starting to freak out now. _Katara was running back to camp now. _Hey wait a minute, were _was _camp anyway? _Ok so she was lost in some creepy forest, still had that strange feeling that someone was still watching her, and she was hungry.

"Now what?" Katara said to herself, which was probably not a good sign.

Katara took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. Which surprisingly wasn't working. Maybe if she yelled for help…. NO. If she yelled for help Sokka would never let this down. But she _had _to do something! _Ugh, what am I doing! I'm getting all worked up over some_ _stupid creepy feeling._ Katara walked a little while longer then decided to turn in a different direction and_ WAM! _OWthat _hurt! _Katara looked up to see what she ran into and screamed in horror to what she saw.

"_YOU!" _yelled Katara staring into the face of Zuko.

"Yes, now your coming with me." Said Zuko in an angry voice.

"NEVER!" screamed Katara, and she got up and ran as fast as her already tired legs could carry her.

_**Aang:**_

"Katara?" yelled Aang into the forest.

"Sokka did you here that?" asked Aang.

"Yeah, lets go find her. she probably saw a spider or something." Said Sokka trying to hold back a laugh.

"I don't think so." Said Aang starting to worry as they headed into the forest. Katara _please _be ok, thought Aang.

Ok cliffhanger. AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH I KNOW I KNOW IT WAS BEYONG SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SOOOOO MUCH LONGER! AS SOON AS I FUGURE OUT WHAT TO WRITE. I know it was terrible but things get better in time! Lol. Who am I kidding I stink at this but I'll update as soon as I can for those strange people who thought my story was somewhat good. I know it was kinda boring but hey, at least I tried. I mean seriously it took me days to work up the courage to post this. Ok until laterz.

ShojoButterfly


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Avatar: the last air bender. Wish i did though.

Chapter 2

Katara didn't think how much longer she could take it. She had been running for about 45 minutes trying to get away from Zuko. Katara looked over her shoulder to see if he was still following her, but didn't see him. Katara slowed to a stop wondering where he had gone, when she heard Aang and Sokka yelling for her.

"Aang, Sokka? Where are you?" yelled Katara. But no answer came. Maybe they couldn't hear her.

Katara was just about to yell for them again when Zuko grabbed her from behind. Katara tried to brake away from his grip but it was to tight. Zuko started to drag Katara off when Katara started to cry. _Well at least its me instead of Aang, _thought Katara but that didn't make her feel any better. She felt something hard hit her head and knew no more.

_**Aang: **_

_where _was_ she! _Thought Aang. Aang knew something was wrong, even Sokka was starting to worry. _This island isn't even that big! But i hope shes alright. _Thought Sokka.

"Well i guess we will just keep looking for her until we find her, i mean it cant take this long to find food!" said Sokka.

" **Katara!" **yelled Aang. _Ok something is deffinetly wrong._

Aang and Sokka were getting close to the beach when they saw Zuko's fire nation ship pulling away.

" Aang you don't think..." said sokka starting to regret he hadn't found Katara sooner.

" yes i do." Said Aang in an angry voice. Zuko had done a lot of horrible things before but this was the last straw. He took her, he took her, he took Katara, Katara was _his,_ and _he, _that so-called prince had taken _his _Katara!

"We have to get her back! **Now!**" screamed Aang.

"Aang we can't, it's just what Zuko wants!" said Sokka but he was just as upset as Aang was.

" We need to come up with a plan first." said Sokka.

" This isn't right, we need to get her back Sokka!" yelled Aang in fury.

"We will Aang, we will, but nows not the time." said sokka in a sorrowful tone.

_**Katara:**_

Katara woke up in a dark, damp, cold cell not knowing where she was. "ugh what happened?" said Katara to herself. The last thing she remembered was running through a forest trying to get away from... oh of course, she didn't really think she could out run him but the last thing she expected was him bringing her here to his ship.

"Way to get yourself kidnapped Katara!" said Katara disgusted with herself.

Katara heard footsteps coming from outside the room and decided it might be better for her to pretend to be asleep. As she closed her eyes she heard the door to her cell open.

"You can stop pretending to be asleep you know." said Zuko in a harsh voice.

Katara stood up and asked: "What do you want?"

"Nothing i just brought you some food." said Zuko as he laid down a bowl filled with stale bread.

"Cant i at least have some water?" trying to sound pleasant which was very hard to do.

" What do you think i am, an idiot!" yelled Zuko as Katara backed into a corner.

" i know you're a water bender!" yelled Zuko just feeling the slightest bit of remorse for yelling at her, but still pretty angry.

"then what am i going to drink?" said Katara in barely a whisper.

"two of my guards are going to bring you water in an hour." said Zuko

"Why couldn't you just bring it to me?" asked Katara vaguely interested.

"Your water will be here in an hour." said Zuko quickly as he walked out of the room blushing , but Katara didn't notice.

Ok i hope you liked it. Sorry it took so long to update, my comp got screwed up. Hee hee trust me things will get better soon. I will update as soon as i can.

**Queenyasha: Thank you for your reviews they meant a lot.**

**And to every other of my reviewers i will leave comments for you in the next chappie. Ok luv ya bye, or my more favorite line ok aloha laterz!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there sorry for the long wait, but i got two chappies done in one day so be grateful! I'm really struggling to make long chappies so yeah whatever.

**To Zuko luva1: stop hurting yourself! Jeez just take a deep breathe and relax! By the way my sister says you spelled confused wrong.**

**To Patience Halliwell: thank you for your review and as for your story update update update! lordie!**

**To littleGG: ok ok ok i updated it! My gosh have some patience!**

**Chapter 3**

_i wonder if Aang and Sokka know I'm missing yet? _Katara asked herself. If they had surely they had have come to get her by now? I mean its been at least 2 days, how much longer would they take? Katara was huddled in a corner in her cell trying to stay warm. She was at the verge of tears and she wanted to be with her brother and Aang again. Especially Aang, she missed his high childish laughter when ever sokka had returned with nothing but a hole in his pants after hunting. Of course she was always the one who had to fix his pants so really couldn't complain there. But really if Aang and sokka did come they would fall into Zuko's trap.

" Aang where are you?" asked Katara wishing she could see him again.

Since their first meeting Katara had not seen Zuko once. About twice a day one or two guards would come in and give her more stale bread and a very small bowl of water. She was starting to wonder why Zuko didn't come back, she was desperate for some kind of company, well maybe not that desperate. Then as she was starting to wonder where her meal was a short old man walked in carrying a plate of tea and some fresh bread.

"who are you?" Katara asked the old man.

"you can just call me uncle Iroh or just uncle if you please." said the old man.

Katara casted him a suspicious look when he asked her if he would join her for tea.

"i hope my nephew has not treated you to badly, but by the look of this cell I'm guessing he has." said Iroh.

"Zuko's your nephew?" asked Katara in surprise.

"of course he is." said Iroh in reply.

"now please, as i know my nephew has not properly fed you, join me for some tea." Iroh asked.

Katara not willing to let down a decent meal agreed but was still on edge.

Now the old man came everyday, every afternoon to have tea with Katara. And Katara, no longer suspicious of the old man quickly opened up to him. Then one day he asked:

"Katara i have spoken with my nephew and he agrees that you may have some better living arrangements and your new room would be much warmer and i convinced him to serve you better food.

Katara could not help but smile this was the first good news she had heard in a while. Once Katara was moved into her own room (which by the way was much bigger) she felt a little better about her predicament. But she still missed Aang and sokka terribly. Oh what she'd give just to hear sokka complain again (yes she even missed that).

One day as Katara was stretching (to keep up her strength) she heard loud footsteps coming down the hall outside the door. Then before she had a chance to prepare herself Zuko marched in.

"what?" asked Katara in an angry voice.

"ugh, uncle wants to know if-if you would join us for-for dinner." asked Zuko in a annoyed tone.

"umm ok." said Katara in reply, curiously.

**I hope that was a long enough chapter. I will update tomorrow for ** **you guys. Ok aloha laterz love love. Hee hee**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there, sorry about the last chapter but this one is deffinetly better. At least i hope so. So here it goes...

i do not own Avatar the last air bender.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Katara followed Zuko down the long hall way, and behind her were two guards because for some reason he thought she might be able to escape. _This is strange... _thought Katara. She was his prisoner after all and he was asking her to dinner. Well actually Iroh had asked her to dinner but then why did Zuko come to get her? As Katara was pondering that thought Zuko led her to a dining room where Iroh was already eating.

"Katara, so glad you could join us, i thought you would like to get out of that cell for awhile." he said in a happy tone.

"Uncle, she is our prisoner! She is supposed to stay in that cell until the Avatar comes!" said Zuko furiously.

"Zuko just because we have a prisoner does not mean that she may be treated like one. Katara please sit by me." he said passing her some fish.

Katara hungry for something other than bread and water happily agreed. She took the fish and started eating. Zuko sat at the end of the table. After a while Iroh stood up and said:

"excuse me but i have something to attend to this evening. Good night Katara, sleep well." said Iroh.

Katara's eyes widened. _He isn't really going to leave me here with Zuko is he! _She thought, but apparently Zuko was thinking the same thing.

"good you can take her back to her cell, uncle." he said calmly.

"oh I'm sure you can do that Zuko, i really must be going." he said as he exited.

"Uncle wait!" yelled Zuko. He really didn't want to be alone with Katara.

"umm i think I'm finished." said Katara in a weak wanting to leave as soon as possible, even if that meant going back to her cell.

**Zuko:**

This was the last straw. Uncle had embarrassed him for the last time. He had in front of his crew, Zhao, ugh Zhao. How he hated him. Well he was deffinetly going to capture the avatar now. After all, he had Katara. He knew the avatar was close to her, maybe even closer. He didn't blame him though she was very beautiful. And she was a very powerful water bender. If only she could have been a fire bender. _Ugh what am i thinking! She is a stupid water peasant! Nothing more. _Zuko thought disgusted with himself for even thinking it. He walked his prisoner to her cell and locked her in with out saying a word.

"uncle what did you do that for?" he asked angrily as he met up with his uncle in the hall way.

"i am sorry Zuko, i just thought you might enjoy a women's company." said Iroh holding back a laugh.

"well you thought wrong." said Zuko but he really deep deep down enjoyed being in her company.

"well i guess you better get used to it, since she will be joining us for dinner from now on." said Iroh with dignity.

* * *

Ok sorry for the short chapter guys. Next one will be longer, promise. Hey guess what, if you don't already know, momo means peach. Just thought you might like to know. Ok aloha laterz.

**Shojo butterfly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dedicate this story to my recently deceased hamster.**

To others he was just a hamster, but to me he meant so much more.

Rest in peace snowball.

Hi everybody, sorry for what seemed to me the long wait. Its called writers block ppl. Ok here it goes...

i do not own the Avatar. But wouldn't it be the coolest thing ever if i did?

**Chapter 5**

"Katara would you like to join me for some fresh air?" asked Iroh one day while they were eating lunch.

"Of course." said Katara overjoyed. She had not been outside since that day Zuko took her.

After lunch Iroh led her up to the deck. Katara had grown fond of Iroh, since he, other than Zuko and maybe a few guards, was the only one she had spent time with. Though she still missed Aang and Sokka terribly. _Where are you Aang? _Though Katara as a wave of sadness took over. Iroh seemed to notice this because he put an arm around Katara and said:

"I am sure they will come for you soon enough."

"don't they miss me?" said Katara trying to hold back tears.

" What if something happened to them? Why haven't they come sooner?" she said now unable to hold back the tears. Iroh handed her a tissue.

"Katara he is the Avatar, I'm sure he is alright." he said trying to comfort her.

"UNCLE!" yelled Zuko now coming out on to the deck. He looked angry.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE IN HER CELL!" He said still yelling.

"Zuko surely you do not think that she will escape? We are in the middle of the sea." said Iroh.

Zuko grabbed Katara's arm and began to lead her back to her cell.

"Zuko i am ashamed of you, a little fresh air could her good since you insist that she stay in that cell every minute of every day." said Iroh now looking angry. Zuko let go of Katara's arm as he began to yell at his uncle. Katara backed away to the edge of the railing. _If Aang's not coming, then maybe i can escape myself. After all i am a water bender, maybe i could bend the water to carry me to land._ But as she was thinking about this Zuko turned and walked toward her. And without another thought, Katara got up on the railing and jumped.

"Katara!" yelled Iroh in utter shock.

"Zuko go get her!" he said but need not to because Zuko had already taken of his shirt and jumped in right after her.

The water was freezing. He took a deep breathe of air and dived in. He could see a dark form sinking to the bottom of the sea. Immediately he swam down. _She's sinking like a rock, what was she thinking? _Zuko was almost to her, he reached out to grab her collar when he saw something swimming toward them. Zuko didn't wait to see what it was. Holding Katara's collar he began to swim up as fast as he could. He just reached the surface and took a deep breathe of air when he felt something pulling on Katara's leg. He looked down to see what it was, and saw a giant squid of some sort . He sent a fire blast at it and it let go. Iroh pushed a rope ladder over the edge of the ship for them to climb up. Zuko grabbed it and Iroh and some other guards started pulling them up. He looked down and saw that the squid had not given up on what would soon be his dinner. He sent to long tentacles this time and grabbed both Katara and Zuko.

Zuko struggled to hold on to the rope with all his might, but the beast was too strong for him. They both fell back into the sea. And it was at this moment that Katara woke up. At first she didn't know what was going on, then she saw Zuko holding her collar and tried to pull away. And surprisingly he let go. It was then that she realized that he was unconscious. Confused Katara looked around and saw the giant squid. She let out a small scream but gathered all the strength she had to push her and Zuko away (well she couldn't just leave him there). She grabbed his arm and rose to the surface again. She grabbed the rope ladder and was being pulled up, holding onto the ladder with one arm and the other one with Zuko. _ Jeez Zuko is heavy! _Finally they reached the top of the ship. Zuko was still unconscious.

"oh Katara are you alright?" Iroh asked worriedly.

"yes, I'm fine." she said gasping for breath.

"I don't think he is though." she said pointing to Zuko but he was already being lifted onto a cot and carried to the infirmary.

"Zuko jumped in to save you Katara but i guess you did the saving." said Iroh relieved that they were both ok.

"Zuko tried to save me? B-but why?" she asked Iroh stuttering.

"hmm, that is a good question, why don't you ask him once he wakes up?" he told as he led her back to her room. He left her there with that thought but didn't lock the door.

Ok sorry i know i said it would be a longer chapter. But its winter break so i will make up for it with one or two updates a day. ok? Is that better? Good.

**Shojo Butterfly**


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha ppl. I'm just gonna cut to the chase and start the story so here it is.

I do not own Avatar: the last air bender.

**Chapter 6**

_**Aang:**_

"_Aang...Aang...Where are you Aang...i need you..." "_I'm right here Katara just grab my hand", Aang and Katara were standing on the edge of a cliff both of them at different ends, Aang reached out to Katara, and Katara reached back, "_I can't reach you Aang, i need you",_ suddenly the ground beneath them started shaking, "Katara quick Jump!" "_i can't Aang!_" the ground started shaking harder, "_Aang help me!_" she screamed as she began to fall of the cliff, "Katara!"

Aang woke with a gasp. He looked around, Sokka was still asleep. He took a deep breath and laid back down. He missed Katara, and he was going to find her soon. He and Sokka had been looking for Zuko's ship for days. If Zuko laid so much as a finger on Katara, he would make sure Zuko would pay for it. He missed her so much. If something had happened to her he would only regret never telling her how he felt about her. "I miss you Katara" he said in a whisper before he drifted off to sleep.

**Katara: **

"Why would he do that?" Katara asked herself. She was sitting in a corner of her cell still wondering why Zuko tried to save her. _What difference would it have meant? Even if i died, Aang wouldn't know and would still come..._

"ugh this is stupid! I should go ask him, since Iroh didn't lock the door i could." she said. And started to leave the room.

"where is his room anyway?" she asked herself. But just as she did Iroh came by.

"looking for Zuko?" he said

"y-y-yes, i j-just wanted to to thank him." she said with the utmost embarrassment.

"well his room is that way" he said pointing to the door four doors down, "he just woke up so i expect he will not be in the mood to yell." and Iroh walked away.

Katara walked over and stood in front of the door. Took a deep deep breath and walked in.

Zuko's room was surprisingly just a little bigger than her own cell. Zuko was lying in his bed. His room was covered in animal skins and swords were hanging from the wall.

"what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in your cell!" he said in an angry but surprised voice.

"I-I-I just wanted to th-thank you for s-saving me." said Katara surprised that she was even doing this.

"well your welcome. Anything else?" he said sounding annoyed.

"Why?" she said.

"Why what?" Zuko said in now a very annoyed voice.

"Why did you save me?" she asked timidly.

"b-because i need you in order to capture the avatar." he said feeling very awkward.

"but Aang would have come for me even if i did drown because he wouldn't have known." she said.

Zuko froze for a moment. _Why did i save her? _He remembered feeling a very sick feeling when he saw Katara jump overboard. _But what does that have to do with anything?_

"I would like you to leave now." he said in a firm voice.

"but.." she started.

"no buts. Leave. Now." he said starting to get angry as he pointed to the door.

Katara left. She didn't want to be in there alone with him anyway. But as she walked back to her room she could help but notice the feeling that she got every time she was alone with Aang. It felt like her stomach was jumping up and down, her hands were starting to sweat,(**i know gross)** and she was shaking (only a little). With that Katara went back to her room with some very confused thoughts.

After a while she realized that she shouldn't have thanked him, he should have thanked her! After all she was the one who actually got them away from that squidy thing. Tomorrow she would go back to Zuko and demand an apology and a thanks. And with that thought she drifted off to sleep. Only to be troubled by thoughts of Aang.

**Aren't i the worst writer ever? Is it like impossible for me to make long chapters? I'm guessing it is couse i haven't made a single long chapter since i started this story. I think there is something wrong with me. Thanks to Zuko luva1, queenyasha, and all my other reviewers who i wish would leave more reviews, because i haven't gotten a new one in days. Ok aloha laterz**

**Shojo Butterfly **


	7. Chapter 7

Aloha. How is everyone? I worked extra hard to make this a long chapter and i think this is my best one yet. I went back and read my story from the start and i cant even recognize my own writing. Huh...weird. Ok so here is my story.

I do not own Avatar the last airbender, a car, a decent room, my dignity, and my friends respect. I'm depressed. Lol.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Uncle is Katara locked in her cell?" Zuko asked his uncle casually over breakfast.

"No." Iroh said simply. "She needed fresh air."

"Uncle the last time you said that she jumped over board." Zuko said angry.

"Oh I doubt she will try that again seeing as how it turned out last time." said Iroh.

"You should be nicer to our guest, Zuko, after all, all she wanted was to thank you but you forced her out of your room yelling." he said.

"Once again uncle she is our prisoner, not a guest, and i should treat her like a prisoner." said Zuko tired of his uncle's blabberings.

Iroh just sighed and went on eating. Finished with his meal Zuko left the dinning room to find Katara. _Why does uncle get to me? Katara is only a prisoner, and until the avatar comes, she should remain in her cell._ But although he would never admit it he did rather liked being around Katara._ What was it about her?_ Zuko made his way to the top deck were Katara was. Katara was leaning over a railing looking out into the sea. The wind was blowing her hair gently and Zuko had momentarily froze staring at her. He shook himself out of this daze and walked over to her. He would take his uncle's advice. She sensed him coming and turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak to but she stopped him.

"I'm not going to jump if that's what your thinking." she said before he had a chance to say anything.

"No I..." he started but she interrupted him again.

"What? If you want me to go back to my cell fine. I just wanted some fresh air." she said not wanting to hear anything Zuko had to say. She was still mad at him for yelling at her to get out of his room when she was only trying to say 'thank you'. And what's more she shouldn't have had to thank him for anything seeing as _she_ saved _him._

"Would you just listen!" said Zuko his patience wavering.

"That's not what I was going to say." he said.

"Then what were you?" she said not having that much patience either.

"Thank you and I'm sorry." he said through gritted teeth.

"I really don't want to hear... wait... what did you say?" said Katara completely caught off guard.

"I said thank you and I'm sorry." he said annoyed that he had to repeat it.

"But I wouldn't have needed saving in the first place if you hadn't been so stupid as to jump over board!" he said no longer able to hold in his annoyance.

"Well, I wouldn't have jumped if _you _hadn't kidnapped me!" she said angrily at this outburst. For one lousy second she thought that he had been sincere. _Ugh I'm such an idiot! Zuko is such an inconsiderate JERK! _

"Cant you just take a compliment!" he yelled.

"Yes I can, if you had given me one!" she screamed at him, her voice now going hoarse. With that, and unable to take Zuko any longer, she marched off to her room. But Zuko caught her at the door. Blocking the hallway to her cell.

"look, I'm sorry. I just got a little angry." he said. He looked sincere.

Katara just stared taken aback. Her heart beating just a bit faster than it should be. _What's wrong with me? And what is he playing at?_

Zuko took a deep breath.

"Will you please walk with me to lunch?" he said trying hard not to stutter.

Katara at a loss for words nodded her head yes. But at that moment Iroh came bursting through the door Zuko was no longer blocking.

"Zuko...Zhao...coming..." Iroh panted, out of breath.

"WHAT!" he yelled in shock.

"Zhao is on his way here." said Iroh looking grave.

"WHY?" he yelled again.

" I don't know, I just received a message saying he will be here no longer than an hour." Iroh said apparently not happy about this either.

"Uncle take Katara back to her cell and lock it. So no one gets out or _in._" said Zuko.

"But..." Katara started but was interrupted.

"No buts, just do as I say." he said.

"Katara please follow me." said Iroh giving her his arm. She took it, and without another word to Zuko walked with Iroh to her room. Once there Iroh told her that either him or Zuko would come to get her once Zhao left, and locked her in her room.

"Now what!" she exclaimed. And she took her normal seating at the far corner of the cell.

It wasn't long before she started hearing yells coming from above. _Zhao must be here. I wonder whats going on up there?_ The yells were getting louder. It sounded as if someone was fighting. The yells continued and then came the loud thuds, like a body sounds when it hits the ground. More thuds and yells... then came the silence. This is which most disturbed her. The next sound she heard was loud footsteps coming down the hall. Katara got to her feet.

"Zuko?" she said in barely a whisper.

Then she heard the chingling of keys, and the door opened. Katara gasped. In had come the last person on earth she wanted to see.

"Well, it seems Prince Zuko was hiding something after all." said Zhao in a pleased voice.

**

* * *

Well i hope that was long enough for you. Hey at least my chapters are starting to get a little longer. It takes time people. But now I'm in a bit of a pickle. See my cousins helped me out a lot for this chapter and now that I'm home i have no idea what to write. But don't worry i will figure out something. My sister is driving me crazy telling me what i should write. But none of her ideas seem to work with what I'm trying to go with. Oh and Marissa if you are reading this stop laughing at me! I told you i didn't want you to read this story! Now I'm beyond embarrassed.**

**Shojo Butterfly**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there people! I finally got an idea for my chapter. It took a long time, i stayed up all night thinking of what to write next and i hope you like it. I love getting reviews its my favorite thing about writing this story. So please leave lots of reviews! I am watching the first episodes right now. Huh... ok so here is my story that i slaved over for hours thinking of what to write and actually writing it.

I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

**Chapter 8**

Zuko was lying in his bed asleep while his uncle was sponging his forehead. He started to stir, then opened his eyes a little at a time. Iroh took the sponge off Zuko's forehead.

"oh good your awake, I was beginning to worry." he said.

Zuko didn't say anything, he was trying to remember what had happened. Then he did. Before his uncle could say another word, he jumped out of bed, threw open the door, and ran down the hall. He could hear his uncle calling after him, but he didn't stop. _Oh let her still be there..._ he thought as he was running down the hall to Katara's room. Once there he burst through the cell's door. It was empty. He felt a hand on his shoulder, but it was Iroh's.

"I tried to tell you before you so hurriedly ran out of your room." Iroh said.

"UGH! How could I have been so stupid!" he yelled as he sent a ball of fire out of his fist in anger.

"Uncle where is Zhao headed?" he asked rather quickly.

"Zuko, please listen to reason, we-"

"I SAID WHERE IS HE HEADED!" Zuko yelled before his uncle could finish.

"It looked like he was headed for a village south of here, probably to get new supplies." Iroh answered.

"uncle tell the guards to set a course for south, I am not going to loose my bargaining chip so easily." he ordered.

"could it be Zuko, that this girl is no longer to you just bait for the avatar?" said Iroh giving his nephew a strange look.

"Uncle please just do as I asked." said Zuko going just slightly red in the face, but still looking quite serious.

"Very well." he said and walked off.

**Katara:**

"owwww, my head!" Katara said in agony rubbing her head. This was like the second time she had been hit on the head. And the second time she had been kidnapped. She was squatting on the floor of a dirty looking cell that was much much smaller than her first cell on Zuko's ship. _Aren't you just the luckiest person EVER Katara! _She thought.

"well," She said with a sigh, "I don't see how this could get worse."

But she had spoken too soon. In had marched a guard. He walked over to her and picked her up by the arm, and dragged her out of the cell without saying anything. Katara struggled against him, but his grip on her arm was too tight.

"Stop struggling." the guard said.

"Well I probably wouldn't have to struggle if you loosened your grip." she said in reply sarcastically. But the guard only chuckled and tightened his grip on her. They had reached a door, the guard knocked on it, and entered.

"Well, how is our prisoner today?" said Zhao in a falsely sweet voice. He was standing in the middle of an empty room with nothing but a chair sitting next to him.

"I've been better." Katara mumbled.

Zhao just laughed, but it chilled Katara to the bone.

"Please have a seat." he said as he motioned to the chair next to him. She walked over and sat down, not wanting to give Zhao the impression that he scared her, because he did. He made a motion to his guard to leave, and the guard walked out slamming the door hard behind him.

"I want to know why Zuko thought it seemed important that I didn't find you." he said simply.

"I don't know." Katara answered. But this didn't seem to please him because the next thing she knew she had been slapped, hard, on her face. She thought she was going to cry, but she held it in, she didn't even lift a hand to rub the spot he hit. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction that he could control her. But Zhao just looked flustered.

"Where is the avatar?" he asked her. Katara took a deep breath and answered once more "I don't know." this earned her another hard slap on the same spot the first one had hit. She felt like her face was on fire. _if only I had some water_, she thought, knowing she could rid herself of the pain on her face. Zhao continued on with these questions only to be answered with an 'I don't know' from Katara each time. But each time she answered this she got an even harder hit on the face. After some long (and very painful) hours Zhao finally tired from his little 'Interrogation' called his guard to take Katara backed to her tiny cell. Only to remind her that this would be continued tomorrow. _Oh great..._

Once back to her cell, Katara could only wallow in her pain and misery. Because now more than ever she missed Aang and Sokka. She longed to be back in her friends and brothers arms again. With these thoughts she drifted off into what would be a very short sleep.

**Aloha. Well i felt depressed today. Hence this chapter. I know i only updated yesterday and all but i felt if i didn't write an update soon i would catch writer's block. Oh and you know i really wish you people would update faster. Seriously i have nothing better to do than listen to my mom say_ you've been spending too much time on the computer! No more computer for a month blah blah blah._ Ugh how annoying. Well if you share my feelings you can reach me at 1-800-i-need-a-life. Don't worry about me, i get this way only about once a month. It will probably last about a week. Ok aloha laterz.**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	9. Chapter 9

Aloha everyone i just want to clear one thing up... I DO NOT LIVE IN HAWAII! well now that thats over with i can get to my story. I think this will be my last chapter for a while, because i really have no idea what to write. If you have any ideas please i beg tell me! but only tell me if you don't mind if i use them. I am thinking about writing a Make-The-villain-Hurt lever. If i pull this lever something painful or annoying will happen to the villain. Please tell me if you think this is a good idea.

I do not own Avatar the last Air Bender.

**Chapter 9**

"Admiral Zhao we are running low on supplies, there is a village just south of here, it would only take a quarter of an hour." said a guard to Zhao.

"Very well, but we must not linger." said Zhao.

"How is our prisoner?" Zhao asked the guard.

"she is locked in her cell without any food or water, as you asked." the guard said in reply.

"Good, good, set a course for south." Zhao said absentmindedly.

**Katara:**

Katara was huddled in the far corner of the cell trying to keep warm. _You would think that a firebender ship would be warmer. _She thought to herself as tears escaped from her eyes. She would rather be anywhere but here, even on Zuko's ship. But then thoughts of Aang came swimming back to her. _Where is he, is he alright?_ She wondered if they even missed her. _Of course they do, you know they do._ Katara wiped the tears from her eyes. The first chance she got she would make a break for it, she didn't care what happened, all she knew was that she couldn't stay here any longer.

Suddenly she felt a lurch, she fell forward falling on her hands. The ship had come to a stop. _Whats going on?_ If they had come to a stop maybe they had landed on an island. _This could be my chance to escape...oh but the doors locked._ Disappointed Katara took back her spot in the corner. Losing hope that she would ever see Aang or Sokka again, she drifted off to sleep.

**Zuko:**

"Zuko, Zhao's ship has landed on the island. You probably have exactly one hour till he returns to his ship with supplies, do you have a plan?" Iroh asked Zuko.

"I do uncle." said Zuko. He had a small bag in his hands, and was leaving the ship.

"Please be careful." said Iroh giving his nephew one last hug before he left.

"I will uncle don't worry, I will be back with Katara." he said as he left the ship.

Once out of view of the ship Zuko ducked behind a tree. He opened the small bag he carried and took out a blue and white mask, and some dark clothing. Once the strange clothing was on, he started to make his way to Zhao's ship. He was getting closer now, and he could see guards walking back and forth on the deck of the ship. His bag still with him he pulled out some sort of explosive and threw it at the end of the ship to distract the guards while he made his way to the top of the deck. He quickly opened the door leading into the ship unnoticed. He walked down the hall as quickly but as quietly as he could. He could he footsteps coming down the hall in front of him. There was nowhere to hide, and the guard was getting closer. Thinking fast he jumped up high enough to reach a pipe on the ceiling,he pulled himself up so the guard wouldn't see his legs sticking out. The guard passed through the hallway, not noticing Zuko.

Listening carefully for other guards he let himself down. He walked further down the ship. He guessed that Zhao would have his prisoners at the lowest level of the ship, so he made his way down further. He noticed that most of Zhao's guards were on the top part of the ship so he didn't run into any other guards on the bottom level. Finally reaching where the cells were he started looking for Katara. He noticed a particularly shabby door at the end of the hall and decided to look there. He knocked on the door silently to see if anyone would be in there, and heard a very quiet moaning.

He tried to open the door but it was locked. Not wanting to, knowing it would attract guards, but having no choice, Zuko took out another explosive. Lite the string and placed it in the handle of the door. He backed away and covered his ears. _BOOM._ Running into the cell, almost unable to see because of the smoke, he felt around for Katara. He heard coughing in the far corner, and heard a thud, thinking she might have passed out. He picked up her limp body and exited the cell. The smoke was clearing now and he heard guards coming down the hall. He had one more explosive in his bag. It was enough to knock out a few guards but not all of them. He threw the bomb down the hall. He heard more thuds and ran out. Almost to the top of the ship more guards were coming. Having no more explosives all he could do was run, because if he used his firebending Zhao would know it was him. Faster than the guards behind him, he got to the deck.

He burst through the door still carrying Katara, and ran down the ramp of the ship. He knew the guards were still following him so he couldn't go back to his ship just yet. He ran into the woods for coverage. Thinking he had lost the guards after running for some time, he was finally able to return to his ship. But before he could he stopped behind a tree and switched clothing. Now walking back to his ship with Katara in his arms he climbed the ramp to his ship. He saw his uncle waiting for his return at the top.

"Zuko thank goodness you've returned!" said Iroh relieved.

But Zuko now finally able to get a good look at Katara, saw that her face was covered in bruises. He felt a pang of quilt in his side. One of Zuko's guards had walked up.

"here take her to the infirmary." he said passing over Katara to the guard.

"Zuko you look tired, you need a rest, a man needs his rest." Iroh said looking proud of his nephew.

"I think I will uncle." he told Iroh as he walked back to his room.

**Katara:**

Katara woke up in the infirmary the next morning. Her face still felt like it was on fire. She looked around and found a small bowl of water on a stand next to her bed. She bended the water to fit her hand like a glove and put it to her face. Almost immediately the pain and bruises were gone. She heard a strange growling noise and realized that it was her stomach. She got out of bed and thinking there would be food, walked down to the dinning room where she had usually eaten before. She opened the door and found Iroh and Zuko already eating. Zuko didn't look up, but Iroh asked her if she wanted any tea, bread or fish. She took her normal seat at the table and began to eat until she had almost eaten the entire table. Once she was finished Iroh told her to go back to bed. Not wanting to complain she did as she was told. But before she left she did the most surprising thing. She walked over to Zuko and kissed him on the right cheek. Before Zuko or even Iroh could take in what she had just done she had left the dinning room.

**Aww isn't that sweet? I think it is. Well my friend is probably mad at me right now so i need to go. Please review because im a review addict and your reviews are like sweet sweet drugs to me. Not that i would know what drugs are like. Please tell me if you think that villain lever is a good idea.**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly**

**ALOHA!**


	10. Chapter 10

Its 2 o'clock in the afternoon and i still feel tired. Well im outa ideas. Seriously im all out. I really should have thought this through before writing. Oh well im going to try. So here it is...

I do not own Avatar the last airbender.

**Chapter 10**

life on Zuko's ship wasn't so bad anymore. She was allowed to roam freely aboard the ship now, but only escorted by a guard. But there wasn't anything to do anyway, mostly she spent her time just looking out over the ship watching the sea go by. She looked forward to tea with Iroh, which had become the only thing to look forward to. And while she still hated Zuko for kidnapping her and taking her away from Aang and Sokka, her feelings toward him had changed. The kiss she had given him that one morning over breakfast was just a way to say thank you, she didn't mean anything else by it. Zuko however, after this kiss, had tried to avoid her. He started to feel quite nervous was he was around her, and didn't like the feeling. Katara thought that maybe he had thought that the kiss had meant something more than just a way to say thanks, and for that reason was avoiding her.

But this wasn't true, and she wanted to clear it up immediately. When she was done with her tea with Iroh, she went to find Zuko's room. Finally once she remembered where it was, she knocked on the door of his room. No one answered, she knocked again, still no one answered. She was about to knock a third time when the door opened.

"what do you want! I was meditating!" yelled Zuko

"I-I just want to say that the kiss I gave you was only to say thank you and it meant nothing more!" said Katara.

"why would you think I thought it would mean anything else?" said Zuko looking slightly relieved.

"I don't know, its just, you've been ignoring me and well thats just what I thought." she said.

"well thats not what I thought and why would I want to spend time with a water tribe peasant?" Zuko said.

"you know your sending very confusing thoughts! First you ask me if I would like to walk to lunch with you, then you completely ignore me!" she yelled.

Zuko didn't look like he had any thing to say at this point.

"WELL?" she said impatiently waiting for his reply.

Zuko slammed the door in her face. Shocked and annoyed Katara marched off. _Oh that pompous jerk, he thinks he's so superior just because he's some stupid prince! I should give him a piece of my mind! But then he did save me... and that would be the second time... _Katara felt an unusual lurch in the pit of her stomach. _Why does that keep happening! _Katara pondered that thought as she walked to the top deck to watch the sea.

**Aang:**

"Aang we've been flying for two days straight. We need to rest." said Sokka.

"No, we're almost there." said Aang absentmindedly.

"Where Aang, we haven't seen anything even resembling a fire navy ship anywhere!" said Sokka.

"I DON'T KNOW SOKKA! ALL I DO KNOW IS THAT WE'RE CLOSE!" yelled Aang tired of Sokka complaining.

Sokka didn't say anything else, he didn't want to get on Aang's bad side.

"I'm sorry Sokka, I just miss her." he said sincerely sorry that he yelled at him.

"I miss her too Aang, and we will get her back." he said, he missed his sister dearly too.

None of them said anything else for a while. Tired and exhausted they continued looking around their surroundings for a sign of Zuko's ship. Then, finally, they saw something.

**Katara:**

_Dinner should be ready soon..._ Katara thought still looking longingly out at the sea. She wondered what they would be having, _probably just fish again._ She had to admit, eating fish, fish, and more fish was a little aggravating. Of course there wasn't much else to eat when you were out at sea. Katara just sighed and kept waiting for dinner, Iroh would come to get her soon. It was getting dark and she decided to go to dinner early, and began to walk toward the door leading to the inside of the ship. But as she was about to open the door, Zuko came out.

"Dinner's ready." he said and turned and walked back down the hall.

Katara followed without a word. She hated that he could be so calm when he was around her, while she on the other hand, felt faint. At the dinning room she resumed her usual seat at the spot by Iroh, and began eating the fish. Dinner was unusually quiet this evening, so Katara decided to break the silence.

"This fish is exquisite tonight." she said at an attempt to start a conversation.

"It's the same fish we have every night." said Zuko in his usual short-tempered voice.

"She was just trying to start a conversation Zuko. Why do you always have to be so short-tempered?" said Iroh as if he had just read Katara's mind.

But Katara just sighed, she could tell were this was going and took another sip of tea. But before the cup even reached her lips the ship took an unexpected lurch forward. The furniture of the room shifted forward and and whatever was once on the table was now on the floor.

"Wait here Katara." said Zuko getting up from the floor and running out of the door, and Iroh followed. And Katara not wanting to do anything Zuko told her to do at the moment, got up and left the room also but careful enough that Zuko or Iroh wouldn't notice her leaving. She slowly walked up the hallway wondering which way they went and saw guards rushing toward the top deck. Katara followed them still careful that none of them saw her. She hurried to the door leading to the deck, but before she opened it she heard, faintly but still clear enough to know who it was, a familiar voice. _"where is she! Where is Katara!" _yelled the voice and Katara burst through the door.

"AANG!" she screamed as she ran toward the small boy.

"KATARA!" yelled Aang in return and forgetting about the dozen guards that surrounded them, and raced to her with open arms and embraced in what seemed to take an eternity. But Zuko who was amongst the guards sent a fireball aimed at Aang. Katara seeing what Aang did not pushed him out of the way of the fireball and held her arms in front of her face to block some of the fire that hit her full blast. Katara screamed in agony and fell to the ground unconscious. Sokka (finally appearing) jumped off the saddle on appa and ran as fast as he could to Katara to help her, Aang meanwhile barely able to take in what just happened, through a great blast of wind at Zuko and the other guards. Most of the guards were blown overboard but Zuko had narrowly dodged the blast and sent another fireball at Aang.

Aang dodge it and twirled his glider stick which sent a funnel shaped blast of wind at Zuko which spun Zuko in circles and landed him against the railing of the ship, rendering him temporally unconscious. Aang taking advantage of this rushed to appa and blew himself on appa's head, where Sokka was tending to Katara's wounds in the saddle.

"yip yip!" said Aang in a hurry to get out of there as fast as he could and appa took off in an instant.

Zuko regaining consciousness looked up just in time to see the giant bison flying off into the distance.

"NO!" he yelled as loud as he could, as his uncle which had been absent during this short battle rushed to his side to see if Zuko was alright.

"Zuko...Zuko...are you alright?" he said panting.

"What does it look like uncle! The avatar escaped again!" he screamed as he sent hundreds of fire blasts into the night sky.

**Katara:**

It was a dream. Just a dream. She had dreamed that Aang had finally come for her. Katara blinked her eyes open, expecting to see the metal ceiling that was her cell. But there was no ceiling, and there was no cell. Only the morning sky, and open air. She sat up immediately, _It wasn't a dream! Aang came! He finally came!_ But these happy thoughts soon left her as she felt a sever pain in her arms. She yelped out in pain which awoke two sleeping boys.

"Katara!" yelled the boy in water tribe clothes. It felt good to hear his voice again. And she received a tight hug from both boys. She yelled out in pain again, her shoulders were burned too and they had just received a tight hug from two over joyed boys who were glad to see her awake. When they heard her yell they let go immediately knowing she was in pain.

"Can I get some water please?" she said happy to see them again, but wanting to heal herself.

"Sure!" said Sokka passing her the water canteen. She bended the water to form a glove around her hand and healed her arms and shoulders and she took a deep sigh of relief. Once healed she hugged each boy in return, a very emotional hug, but when she got to Aang she gave him a kiss on the cheek thanking him for rescuing her. A very shocked, but happy Aang told her your welcome. But after this, Katara had thoughts of Zuko, and when she kissed him.

"I'm so glad to be back guys." she said truly happy to be back, but couldn't get thoughts of Zuko out of her head.

"We're glad your back too, Katara and we are sorry we took so long to find you, but we got lost." said Sokka trying to explain.

"Thats ok Sokka, what matters is that I'm back now." she said not wanting to her brother to think she blamed him. But she still couldn't keep the thoughts of Zuko out of her mind.

**My god its 12:18 A.M. But it is new years eve so w/e. Don't worry people Zuko isn't out of this story, and he will return with a better plan to capture Aang. Yaghn... boy am i tired! I need sleep. Staring at the computer screen all day is not doing my eyes good. Well i hope i update soon too. Cause as for right now i have no idea. Oh yea i almost forgot, this story is not decided yet. It could still be a Kataang or a Zutara. Not sure yet. Im just making up stuff as i go along ppl. They have the weirdest shows on at midnight. Love love!**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi people, how are you? I'm good and out of ideas. But I'm trying to think of stuff to write so don't be mad at me if this chapter isn't as good as it's supposed to be. I read up on some info on the second season and there's going to be some very interesting characters. I now know that the new season starts the first week of February, wah i dont want to wait that long! But anyway here is my story.

I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11

Katara was happy to be back with Aang and Sokka again. They were once more flying over land and sea on appa. After Katara was bombarded with questions about her time on Zuko's ship, she told them about the two times Zuko saved her. Aang had a funny look on his face and Sokka yelled out in surprise.

"HE WHAT!" Sokka yelled.

"he saved me Sokka, twice." she said, she had expected this from Sokka, but Aang hadn't said anything.

"Aang what do you think?" she asked.

"What? Oh...umm...I dont know." he said._ Maybe I should tell them..._

Katara eyed him strangely, then went back to telling them about the rescues.

"But why would he save you? Not that we're complaining, I mean we're glad that your ok." said Sokka.

"Well he would have needed me to get to Aang, Sokka." she said.

"yeah, but we wouldn't have known and would've come anyways." said Sokka.

Katara didn't say anything, she had been wondering about this too. Why did he save her? Was it because that he, as far fetched as it sounds, had had feelings for her? As short as a stay that Katara had there it was possible that something happened between them. She, anyways, had felt something for him even if she didn't recognize it. Thoughts of Zuko kept clouding her mind, and try as she might could not get them out. She glanced at Aang who was sitting on top of appa's head in a sort of dream state.

"Aang is something wrong?" she asked him worriedly.

"No. Why?" he said shaking himself out it.

"well you just seem kind of distant." she said still looking for signs of what might be bothering him.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad your back with us Katara." he said not wanting her to worry. He was beginning to think that he was no longer Zuko's only target.

"I'm glad to be back too, I really missed you guys." she said.

"Aang can we stop for food I'm starving!" Sokka said, and surprisingly Katara agreed with him.

"Sure there's a village over there." Aang said pointing to a medium sized island to the right of where they were flying, and steered appa toward the village.

"oh I hope they have fish!" Sokka said looking dreamily.

"uh I think I'll pass on the fish." said Katara sick of fish.

"I think we should just stick to bread Sokka, we don't have much more money." said Aang looking in their pack which held the small amount of money they carried.

"oh man! I wanted fish!" said Sokka pouting.

"relax Sokka, you can just go fishing once we land." she said reassuringly.

They had reached the island, and landed near a small pond not far from the village. Katara started to set up camp for the night, not to eager to do anything else, which would mean to go off on her own, and Sokka and Aang seemed to understand. Aang and Sokka seemed to feel that as long as appa was with her, she would be fine. Sokka went for firewood and Aang went to the village for food and supplies. Once camp was set up Katara waited for Aang and Sokka to return, with appa to keep her company. Momo (which in case you hadn't noticed and apparently neither did I, hasn't appeared once in this story) had gone with Aang.

Sokka appeared out of the woods surrounding them carrying firewood, and set it down in front of the camp and started a fire.

"I was wondering when you were getting back." she said

"yeah well it took awhile." Sokka said.

"where's Aang?" he asked

"not back yet." she said. But yet it hadn't been that long. Appa was sleeping behind them and a loud snore and a gust of wind later Sokka's fire was out. Sokka mumbled angrily to himself as he started a new one as Aang appeared carrying two loaves of bread and some grapefruit.

"oh good your back! With bread and grapefruit..." said Sokka. He was expecting something a little better. Momo was sitting on Aang's shoulder eating a piece of the grapefruit.

"They didn't have much in our price range." said Aang splitting the food in three for each of them.

"thanks Aang. But I think we need to figure something out about our money problem." she said examining the small bit of money they had left.

"Well, I saw a fishing job open at the village. Maybe you could do that Sokka?" said Aang suggestively.

"oh no, not again! You remember what happened last time!" said Sokka stamping out the fire that had caught his sleeve on fire. Failing to put it out he began screaming as it grew bigger, and Katara bended the water from her canteen and extinguished it.

"Thanks." Sokka mumbled.

"your welcome." she said holding back a laugh.

"Was there any other jobs there Aang?" Katara asked.

"No, that was the only one open." he said.

Katara sighed, and suggested that they all get some sleep. Once her head hit the pillow she fell asleep immediately.

**Zuko:**

"Uncle was there any sign of the avatar?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"we think he landed in a village not far from here." he said.

"where is it?" Zuko said in a hurry.

"northwest, we could make it there in about 30, 40 minutes." Iroh said.

"good, tell them to set a course for northwest uncle." Zuko said heading back to his room to meditate, but his uncle stopped him by asking a question.

"Zuko what about Katara?" he asked.

"What about her uncle?" Zuko said not wanting to talk about her.

"well, I think that you no longer just want the avatar." Iroh said bluntly.

"What are you talking about uncle? Of course I only want the avatar! What makes you think different?" he said angry.

"Never mind Zuko, I will go tell the guards where to go." said his uncle shaking his head and leaving.

**

* * *

Well hello there! I finally figured out an end to my story! Your gonna love it! Hopefully. I hope you liked this chapter, well i guess it was kinda dull. But action is on the way! I cant wait to see the next season and i cant believe they are changing Zuko's voice! Agh no that was what made him sexy! (other than his body and hair). Love love!**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey there! Ok I worked all night on this story so I hope its ok. Oh and in case you wanted to know I got my season two info from a person who just wrote the info here in fan fiction, its called season two Information. You will have to look for it. Ok here's my story!

I do not own avatar: the last airbender.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

It was nearing midnight when Katara woke. Aang and Sokka were still asleep, and their fire was going out. Katara decided to get more firewood so they would not be in total darkness. Katara got to her feet and entered the forest hoping that it would not take too long. After awhile Aang woke with a start. He looked around, noticing that Katara was gone. Worried about her he decided to look in the forest for her leaving the sleeping Sokka, appa, and momo behind at camp.

**Zuko:**

"search the island for the avatar, careful not to make a sound or he might escape. And if you find the girl bring her straight to me." said Zuko confidently to his guards, and they began searching. He would make sure the avatar would not escape this time.

**Katara:**

Katara heard rustling in the bushes behind her. Realizing that she forgot her water canteen at camp she began to panic, but to her relief Aang came out.

"oh its only you Aang, you scared me." she said relaxing.

"yeah, what are you doing out here?" he asked her.

"uh, well, the fire was going out and I thought I'd go get some more firewood." she said.

"oh." Aang said staring at his feet.

"do you need help?" he asked.

"yes, thank you." she told him as he began picking up twigs.

"umm...Katara there's something I've been wanting to tell you, I L-," Aang started but was interrupted by Katara putting her hand to his mouth to keep him from speaking. She put a finger to her lips signaling to him to stay quiet. Aang eyed her questioningly. Katara looked around their surroundings looking for something. She let go of Aang's mouth and and told him she heard something.

"Its probably Sokka or something." Aang said reassuringly, and he bended down to pick up twigs. Suddenly a fireball missed Aang by inches. He stood up taking a fighting stance, looking in the direction of where the fire had come from. Then five or six firebenders appeared from the woods.

"go back to camp and get ready to leave." Aang told Katara out of the corner of his mouth. Katara nodded, turned and ran back to camp leaving Aang to fend off the attackers. _I can't believe Zuko found us... _She thought as she was running to camp.

"Sokka! Sokka wake up! Get ready to leave!" she yelled as she entered the camp clearing.

"THE LEMER TOOK MY PENCIL!" yelled Sokka waking up from a deep sleep.

"Katara? Whats going on? Where's Aang?" he asked looking around noticing that Aang was missing.

"Never mind that now just help me get ready to leave." she said out of breath and she began to get their things and putting them on appa. She saw blasts of fire coming their way and started packing faster.

"SOKKA HELP!" she yelled because Sokka had yet to help her. She looked around wildly for him. But Sokka was having problems of his own, out of nowhere a firebender came out from behind him and knocked him unconscious.

"Sokka!" she yelled as she took out her water canteen and pulled out her water whip taking a fighting stance. The firebender threw a fire blast at her, but she dodged it sending the water whip at him which whipped him in the back. Angered, he threw another, harder blast at her but this time she dodged it only by pulling the water up in front of her shielding the the fire which evaporated her water instantly. Out of water, she ducked from another fire blast which burnt the end of her hair.

She could tell that Aang was coming because the other fire blasts were getting closer. She could hold this one off long enough until Aang could take care of him. He sent another blast at her which would have got her if a strong gust of wind hadn't blown it in another direction. Aang was here. A second strong gust of wind blew the firebender deep into the woods. She ran over to Sokka to see if he was ok, because he had just regained consciousness. Aang was fighting the other firebenders that had come out of the woods. Katara helped Sokka to his feet as she saw that Aang had been blasted, and was flown across the clearing.

"AANG!" she screamed dropping Sokka on the spot and running to Aang. He stood up staggering, then sent a very strong gust of wind aimed at all the other firebenders which flung them all back into the forest.

"I'm fine lets go." he said flinging himself on top of appa's head, Sokka was already in the saddle, pouting about how she had just dropped him. Aang was just about to say 'yip yip' when one more fire blast nearly struck Aang if he hadn't seen it coming and blew it off course. Zuko had appeared in front of them. Aang jumped off appa's head and took another fighting stance.

"surrender." he said simply.

"Why?" Aang said in return, thinking of Zuko as an idiot for just asking 'surrender'.

"because if you don't your friends will pay." he said pointing behind Aang.

Katara and Sokka were both being tied around the wrists and knifes held at their throats. The firebenders Aang had blown into the woods had surprised them the same time Zuko had appeared.

"Let them go!" he yelled at Zuko.

"If you surrender." he said.

Aang looked back and forth between Katara and Sokka, Katara's eyes were watering and Sokka looked murderous. Aang hung his head, and surrendered.

"NO!" Katara yelled, but one of the firebenders stuck a pieces of cloth in her and Sokka's mouth.

"Now let them go!" Aang yelled, as two guards rushed up to him and tied his arms together and began walking him off in the direction of Zuko's ship.

"Oh but you didn't say when to let them go, and I think they could prove valuable." said Zuko with a smirk.

"NO! Let them go NOW!" Aang yelled in fury, but one of the guards knocked him out before he could say anything else.

**

* * *

Man I thought I could make it a little more actiony but I couldn't think of anything else. Ok so now Aang is Zuko's prisoner along with Katara(again) and Sokka. Fun. Anyway I will try to update again tomorrow. So love love!**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi people sorry for the long wait, but just because I thought of an ending to my story doesn't mean I know the fillers. I have had a severe case of writer's block. So here is my try at making a good chapter and curing myself of this wretched sickness called writer's block. Hope its good enough for you, enjoy!

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Katara opened her eyes slowly examining her surroundings. She was in a medium sized cell, lying in a cot in the corner of her room.

"NO!" she yelled realizing's were she was and jumped out of her cot and ran to the door. It was locked. She slammed both her fists on the door and slid down to the floor. _How could this have happened! How could Zuko just surprise us like that! We had no warning! How could Aang just... wait...Aang! Oh I hope he is ok, and Sokka too. I wonder where they are? _There was a knock on the door and it opened, but it was only Iroh, carrying a tea tray.

"I heard you banging so I assumed you were awake." he said setting the tray down on her cot.

"please, join me for tea. I am most glad to see you again, but I have a notion that you do not feel the same way." he said pouring tea into two cups. Katara just stared. She had not expected this from Iroh, well, she didn't think that he would come to see her.

"It's not poison you know." he said kneeling down and began sipping his tea. Katara walked over and sat down, and drank her tea.

"Where are Aang and Sokka?" she asked in a sort of demanding tone.

"They are in separate cells, and I think your brother is awake and throwing quite a fit to see you. But I think your avatar friend is still asleep." he said still drinking his tea.

"Can I see him? Sokka, I mean." she said having expected nothing less from Sokka, and wanting to reassure him that she was fine.

"Oh I'm sure you can, just don't tell Zuko. He doesn't think any of you should see each other." Iroh said. They finished their tea and Iroh let her out of the cell and led her to where Sokka was held. She heard many bangs and loud noises coming from the cell. Iroh opened the door and Katara walked in, and Iroh closed the door telling her he would come to get her when they were done talking.

"Katara! Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Did they touch you?" Sokka asked her ceasing his noise making on the spot.

"Relax Sokka, I'm fine." she said hugging him.

"Have you seen Aang? Is he ok?" he asked quickly.

"No, Sokka, I haven't seen him. He's still sleeping." she said a little tired of Sokka's questions.

"Jeez that kid will sleep through anything." he said sitting down on his own cot.

"I wouldn't talk Sokka." she said sitting next to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said glaring at her.

"Nothing never mind, I do hope he's ok though." Katara said sighing.

"Knowing him, he can take care of himself." Sokka said putting an arm around the tired Katara. There was another knock on the door and Iroh entered.

"What do you want!" Sokka said getting up.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Katara must return to her cell." Iroh said motioning for her.

Katara nodded and got up to leave, leaving Sokka alone. Iroh was walking her back to her cell when someone approached them.

"Uncle I thought I told you to not let them see each other." Zuko said through gritted teeth looking murderous.

"Well, her brother was throwing quite a tantrum demanding to see her, so I let him, and Zuko would you be a gentleman and escort Katara back to her room? I have a game of pi sho (I think I spelled that right) to win, excuse me." Iroh said walking past Zuko and down the hallway and out of sight. Zuko seemed quite caught off guard by his uncle. They both stood there in silence, then Zuko took Katara's arm and began walking toward her cell.

"I can walk without your help, thank you very much." she said wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

"fine whatever, just don't try anything funny or else." he said angrily.

"or else what exactly!" she yelled at him, all her past anger for him was now being unleashed.

"Why are you doing this! Why do you want Aang so badly that you would put anything and anyone else second? How could you possibly be so heartless?" she screamed.

"And how could you, a lowly water tribe peasant, understand? You don't know what my life is like! And why should I tell you when all you can do is scream and complain about this and that! You can't even defend yourself! And before you call me heartless you should take a good look in the mirror!" he yelled back at her.

"Me? Heartless? How could you think I'm heartless? Oh but do forgive me, _your majesty, _you must not be heartless because you must be the most selfless person in the whole world!" she yelled her voice growing hoarse.

"You have no right to judge me! My honor depends on capturing the avatar and nothing will stop me from completing my goal!" he yelled still fighting the urge to shut her up forcefully.

"So you would put _your honor_ before other peoples lives! Do you realize what your doing! That is the most cruelest thing I have ever heard! And you seriously think that just because you have Aang you will be able to regain your honor? We will escape and your just going to have to give up at some point because you cant chase us forever! Do you really have no compassion for the feelings of others!" Katara couldn't take much more of this self obsessed prince any longer.

"Why am I even bothering with you when you obviously aren't going to listen!" he yelled growing tired of yelling which was most likely a first for him.

"I'd listen if you actually told me something other than insults and screams!" she said feeling that they were getting somewhere.

"Why don't you shut up like a good little girl and go back to your cell?" Zuko said mockingly. Katara had had enough, with one swift motion she kicked Zuko in the leg, took the keys from his belt and ran back to Sokka's cell, while Zuko was still recovering from this sudden outburst of anger. She unlocked the cell door and opened it.

"Sokka, come on help me find Aang!" she said to the confused Sokka. He got up from his bed and left the room with her to help her look for their friend.

"Where do you think he is?" Sokka asked her as they were running down the hall.

"He's probably in a strong cell, maybe that one." she said noticing a lone door in front of them. They tried to open the door but it was locked and Katara looked through the ring of keys she had stolen from Zuko to try and find the right one to open it. Finally, finding the right key she opened the door to the cell. She saw Aang lying asleep in a cot by the wall and rushed over to him to wake him up.

"Aang wake up!" she said to him shaking him violently.

"Wha...Katara? Where are we? What hap...Zuko." he said looking past her and at the door way. Zuko was standing there. Aang sprung up from his bed and took a fighting stance.

"Katara, Sokka get behind me." he said to both of them and they obeyed.

"A bit unnecessary don't you think?" Zuko said to Katara who just glared at him.

"Just leave the cell and no harm will come to either of you." he said to Katara and Sokka.

"And no harm will come to you if you get out of the way." Aang told him.

"I am not letting you escape again." Zuko said still blocking the door.

"That's too bad." he said sending a wave of air at him throwing him down the hall unconscious (yes I know, again).

"Follow me." Katara said knowing the ship fairly well by now, and running out of the room followed be Aang and Sokka. They ran past the now stirring Zuko and out of the hallway. They turned a corner only to meet four or five guards. The guards quickly sent fireblasts at them, which Aang sent another wave of wind blowing the fire back to its creators, blasting them back, leaving a clear way to escape. Suddenly Katara felt a hard pull on her braid and yelped in surprise. Aang and Sokka stopped dead in their tracks and watched as Zuko held tight to Katara.

"Go back to your cells, both of you." he said his hold on Katara strengthening and she yelled in pain because his arm was around her neck and he was cutting of air. (yes I know that seems cruel even for him).

"LET GO OF HER!" both Aang and Sokka yelled together. Suddenly two guards came out and grabbed hold of the two boys.

"Take them back to their cells and make sure they don't escape again." he said to the guards finally letting go of Katara, who dropped to the floor gasping for breath. She looked up at him with watering eyes and (oh my god) Zuko held out a hand to pick her up. Zuko had actually felt bad for what he had just done to her and wanted to make it up to her somehow. Once on her feet Katara just continued to look at him.

"Look I'm sor..." Zuko started but had just received a hard slap on his face from a crying Katara, who ran in the other direction back to her room. Zuko didn't know what just happened. He stood there rubbing his face, feeling the strangest emotion he had ever felt. He felt angry at himself for hurting her, he felt _sorry._ Still rubbing his face in a sort of dream state he walked to his uncle's room to ask him something.

**

* * *

**

Wow. Ok that was hard to do. I wish I didn't make him look so bad though. But I couldn't think of anything else. Ok I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if Zuko seemed really heartless. But things should be getting better soon so don't worry about there not being any fluff because there will be plenty of it in later chapters. I don't know how long this story will be so hang in there. Oh and when I get a hundred reviews I'll do something special, so leave lots of reviews. Love love!

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly!**


	14. Chapter 14

HI! Aloha! Konnichiwa! Hola! Hello! Bonjour! Ok so where were we? Oh yes, Zuko felt sorry for hurting Katara and yada yada yada. So we join our heroine and company once again on Zuko's ship. What fun. So I'll just get to the story. ENJOY!

I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Zuko was sitting in his uncle's room holding an ice pack to his cheek where Katara had slapped him. The ice was quickly melting (hmm...wonder why).

"Wait here I'll fetch some more ice." Iroh said exiting the room. Zuko sat there alone in silence. He was wondering what the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach was. Getting up he left his uncle's room, walking down the hallway leading to Katara's cell. He heard sobbing coming from her room. When he walked in, Katara looked up in surprise.

"What could you possibly want from me now!" she yelled at him. There was something in his eyes, something _different. _He took a deep breath.

"I am sorry for what I did." he said.

She just looked at him in utter shock. What was he doing?

"And, If you want too, I'd like you to join us once again for dinner." he said not really knowing what he was doing himself. Katara wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I...I..." she stuttered.

"If you don't want to thats fine." he said part of him hoping she'd say yes, and part of him hoping she'd say no.

"No...no, I...I want to." she said shocked at herself. They just continued to look at each other.

"Well then. I'll just go." he said leaving the room.

Katara was shocked at herself. He had almost choked her to death just hours ago! And now she was having dinner with him! What would Aang and Sokka think! Aang. She had let him down. She had let herself once again get captured by Zuko, preventing their escape. She put a hand to her head. What would he think of her now that she was going to eat with him after he had just hurt her! She really needed a rest. She laid down on her small bed for a nap, forcing these thoughts from her as she drifted off to sleep.

**Aang:**

_I'll kill him. I'll kill him for hurting her. How could he do that without any remorse! _Aang thought seeing in his eye's mind the horrible things he would do to Zuko. He wondered where she was and if she was ok. He had let her down, he had once again (not purposefully) let Zuko capture Katara again while trying to escape. He was furious with himself. He couldn't imagine what she must be feeling right now. Aang, bored with himself, decided do take a very long sleep to at least temporarily rid himself of these troublesome thoughts.

**Katara:**

She was being escorted by a guard to the dinning room where she had past eaten with Iroh and Zuko. To be perfectly honest she wasn't really looking forward to eating with Zuko (which I'm sure you can understand why). She didn't even know why she agreed to eat with him. _Well, at least Iroh will be there._ That thought comforted her, because she didn't want to be alone with him even for a second anymore. But as she entered the dimly lit room, she only saw Zuko sitting at the far end of the table already eating his fish and rice.

"Where's Iroh?" she said trying to act causal.

"He had business to attend to. He won't be joining us." he said not looking up, but looked angry about something.

Without another word she sat down at the opposite end of the table of Zuko and began eating careful not to eat too much because she wanted to take some of it to Sokka and Aang after dinner.

"Can I take some of this to Aang and Sokka?" she said.

"I suppose you could, but only with a guard." he said. He hadn't looked at her the entire time. He was starting to feel sick, but it wasn't the badly cooked fish. Ever since she slapped him, he felt weird around her. And then there was that time when she kissed him. He felt something then too, but tried to ignore it. But now it was somehow different, he couldn't ignore it now, it was too strong. She finished her dinner, rather in a hurry to leave, and left the room carrying a small bundle of food for her friends. She reached Sokka's room first. She asked the guard with her to open the door for her.

"Hi Sokka." she said to him. He was lying his bed half asleep.

"Katara? What are you doing here?" he asked sitting up.

"I have some food for you." she told him sitting down next to him.

"Oh. Hey...how come you aren't in your cell?" he asked.

"Zuko asked me to dinner, and I saved some food for you guys." she told him.

"HE ASKED YOU TO DINNER!" Sokka stood up in surprise.

"I think it was just payment for nearly choking me this earlier." she said waving his anger aside.

"Eat your dinner." she said handing him some bread.

Pouting, he took the bread, sat down and ate. He didn't like the idea of a fire nation prince asking his sister to dinner.

"Ok Sokka thats enough, you've eaten half the food. I still need to take some to Aang." she said taking the bundle out of his arms. He mumbled something, and Katara left the room heading in the direction of Aang's cell with the guard leading the way. He opened the door for her and she entered. Aang was asleep and Katara wasn't surprised.

"Aang...Aang wake up. I brought some food." she said whispering in his ear, and he woke up immediately.

"Katara! I'm so glad to see you! Did Zuko hurt you to badly? Are you in pain?" he asked.

"My neck is a little sore, but I'm fine." she told him reassuringly. She handed him the rest of the food that Sokka so quickly ate.

"Thanks." he said taking the food.

"Your welcome." she said sitting next him and taking a small portion of bread for herself.

"Katara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Aang said looking pointedly at the floor. Katara looked at him questioningly.

"I lo-" he began but there was a knock on the door and the guard came in.

"You have to return to your cell now." he said. Katara got up and left the room leaving Aang saying something to himself that Katara couldn't hear. He wanted to tell her, he did, but thing kept interrupting them when he was about to finally admit he loved her. But he knew he would have another chance and until then, he would just have to wait.

**

* * *

Oh please don't be mad at me for making such a short boring chapter! I ran out of ideas so yeah. Next chapter will be longer and better. I personally am very happy about my last chapter. Apparently, a lot of you guys liked Zuko getting slapped, which was kinda funny. But I guess in my story he kinda deserved it. Hee hee. Ok so anyway once I get a hundred reviews I'll do something special for you guys but I'm not sure yet.**

Thanks a billion for reading my story! I never thought it would do this good. I'm so proud of myself, which is a first. YAY! JOY! HAPPYNESS! And my friends think I'm bragging because they only have 2 reviews and they are from me, but I'm not bragging! Oh and if any of you guys have some free time and if you like the anime Hot Gimmick then please read my friends story called metamorphosis. It's really good and I like it. Love love!

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly!**


	15. Chapter 15

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOT ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! OH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY! JOY JOY JOY! Phew how exhausting! Anyway here is 20 cookies for each of my precious reviewers! Here take them, take them all! (throws cookies at you) YIPPEE! Lol this is funny! Ok I said I'd do something for my hundredth review, but there isn't much I can do, but here it is anyway!

**RoseOfSharon28: hey thanks for your review! You were my first reviewer for chapter 14! thanks so much for reading my story and I hope you continue to do so! **

**Monito: You were my second reviewer for chpt. 14 and, yeah lol, Aang will continue to tell himself that.**

**Infinityglyder17:**** hey thanks for correcting me on the pai sho thing. I'm glad you like my story (well at least I think you do) and my real name is Mary. Please keep reviewing!**

**Princess Yue:**** hmm... maybe I should make him get slapped more, the times Zuko will get slapped in this story, I predict, will be a total of 4 to 5 times. **

**Magic15:**** I'm glad you liked my story and I plan to write so much more!**

**Chickenlurver:**** thank you and I hope you continue to root for me! **

**LatinaMewTitan:**** thanks for your review and here is the next chapter.**

**Queenyasha:**** hey thanks for reviewing and I hope you update your story soon too!**

**Spleef:**** thanks a lot for reviewing and I hope to hear from you again! **

**Lan Shen:**** lol yes Zuko is a bad boy. And I'm sorry about the season two info but you can ask me if you have any questions cause I remember some of the stuff she wrote.**

**Ditz4lyf:**** I was going to originally make Katara kick him in the groin, but I decided to kick him in the leg instead. Sorry!**

**Darkavatar13:**** Lol. Yes but if I made him more heartless I would never be able to get to the fluff, which is taking me forever to get too anyway.**

**Patience Halliwell:**** thanks so much for reviewing and I think Zuko is getting a little better now.**

**SweetStories11:**** lol. Glad you like it and please keep reviewing!**

If I left out any of you reviewers I'm **so** sorry! If I did take 30 extra cookies! At least you'll never go hungry. Now my next goal is to get 200 reviews which I know will take some time but please help me complete my goal! Well here is my story! I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

"Zuko, we will arrive in the fire nation in about three weeks time." Iroh told his nephew.

"Good."

"what do you plan on doing with Katara and her brother once we arrive?"

"I don't know yet uncle." He indeed did not know. Before he thought he would leave them stranded on some island somewhere, that or make them prisoners of the Fire Nation. He would think of something before they'd arrive.

"The avatar will not easily part with his friends. I suggest we keep them with him."

"What for uncle? The avatar is locked in his cell. He would not notice if we dropped them off at some island."

"Zuko I am appalled that you would even think of doing that to Katara and her brother."

"Relax uncle, I do not plan on doing that." Iroh had a mischievous look on his face which made Zuko feel uneasy.

"Zuko I'm beginning to wonder-" but Zuko cut him off.

"Uncle I do not, I repeat, do not have feelings for that water peasant." He said, but deep down he was beginning to wonder if that was true. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than his uncle. Iroh seemed to notice.

"If that is true, then you will not mind fetching Katara for lunch. I believe she is on the top deck, watching the sea."

"Uncle I am too busy, she can skip lunch for all I care." he said not wanting to be near her. That strange feeling in the pit of his stomach was increasing.

"I thought you didn't have feelings for Katara?"

"I don't. Not wanting to fetch her for lunch has nothing to do with me having feelings for her." he said thoroughly annoyed at his uncle's questions.

"Aha! So you admit you have feelings for her!"

"UNCLE!"

"I am sorry Zuko, I am only human. You do seem to be acting strange lately. I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. This discussion is over." Zuko left his uncle's room. If he did have feelings for her, he would just have to ignore it for only three more weeks. After all what could happen? He needed a rest, so he headed back to his room.

**Katara:**

Looking out over her element, she was lost in her thoughts. She was wondering what Aang wanted to tell her, before the guard had so rudely interrupted them. She was also wondering if Zuko really did feel sorry for nearly choking her. He had been acting strange lately, asking her to dinner, without his uncle being there, and then she wanted to know why he kept ignoring her. Not that she was complaining that he wasn't near her, she was relieved, but why was he avoiding her? One minute he asks her to dinner and the next he's completely ignoring her. Katara heard her stomach growl and decided to head down to the dinning room. She left the deck and walked down the hall toward the dinning room. She heard footsteps coming and they sounded like Zuko's. Not particularly excited to be near him now she opened the first door she saw and entered the room listening closely to wait till he passed. He was mumbling something, and she leaned her ear against the door to hear him more clearly.

"_stupid uncle, always embarrassing me in front of everyone, especially that girl. What is it about her! Every time I'm near her I feel the strangest feeling in the pit of my stomach. I do not like her in any way! She is the enemy, the avatars friend! As soon as we reach the fire nation I will hand her and her brother over to my father. He can dispose of them in any way he wants. But what is it about her than gives me this strange feeling..._ he went on down the hall still mumbling while Katara crouched behind the door stunned.

Did he really feel that way about her? Was that the reason he was avoiding her? And more importantly, was he really going to just hand her and Sokka over to the fire lord? This was terrible! They now more than ever needed to escape! She heard more footsteps coming down the hall and she quickly left the room in case whoever was coming wanted to enter. She tried to act casual but was failing miserably. She turned the corner and bumped into Iroh and she fell to the floor.

"Oh goodness, excuse me! Are your ok?" he said lending her a hand to pull her up.

"y-yes I'm fine." she said rising.

"Are you sure your ok? You look pale." Iroh said in concern.

"No, no I'm fine!"

"Ok then, lunch is ready. Oh and have you seen Zuko?"

"No! Oh I mean, nope haven't seen him." she said and Iroh eyed her curiously.

"And your positive nothing is wrong?"

"Positive." she said and Iroh walked to the dinning room and Katara followed. After awhile Zuko came into the room and looked furious when he spotted Katara.

"Where were you! I was looking for you to tell you lunch was ready!" he yelled. Katara didn't even look at him, She couldn't bear it.

"Zuko sit down and eat your meal, its getting cold." he said gesturing to the spot next to him. Zuko growled and obeyed. Katara could feel his gaze on her. _Why is he looking at me..._ she felt uncomfortable and uneasy but there was also a different emotion that was never there before when she was with Zuko. Disgusted with herself she stood up.

"May I be excused and take my friends some food?"

"No. they have already been fed." Zuko said. She was planning on telling Aang what she heard but how could she if she couldn't see him?

"Couldn't I at least visit them?" she said.

"Why do you need to see them so badly?" Zuko asked her suspiciously.

" I-I don't. But they're my brother and friend and I would like to see them." she said almost pleadingly.

"Zuko what harm could it do?" Iroh said.

"I have made up my mind and its not changing. And don't disobey me uncle." he said getting up himself and left the room.

"I am sorry Katara. Let me take you back to your room." he said leading her out into the hall toward her room.

**Zuko:**

Zuko didn't like it that she spent so much time with her friends. Her brother he could understand, but what about the avatar. Surely there must be something more between them? A voice in the back of his mind was telling him he was jealous, another voice inside his mind said it was only common sense to keep them apart. He decided that the second voice was right, and the first one was just absurd. Wasn't it?

**

* * *

Ok on a scale of one to ten (ten being the highest) how would you rate this chapter? I would give it a six, maybe seven. I'm having so much trouble getting Zuko to fall in love with Katara. It's easy with Aang cause he already does. So difficult! And I guess there isn't much fluff or action in this story. Wwwwwaaaaahhhhhhhh ! but I'm trying so hard! Please forgive me! Oh yes, the first person to review will get the next chapter dedicated to them! Just thought I'd throw that in as celebration of my hundredth review! Love love!**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly!**


	16. Chapter 16

Well hello there! I'm so happy with my reviews! Words cannot describe how happy! But I'm just gonna go straight to the story okay! Love love! Oh but here is the winner of my little contest!

Dedication- WaterBendingMaster

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

(wow ya know I never thought I'd get this far!)

Katara couldn't stand not being able to see her friends. She really needed to see Aang so they could think of a way to escape. She wondered if they were getting enough food. Why wouldn't Zuko let her see them? She heard him behind the door and she wondered if he really felt that way about her. Did she really make him feel that nervous that he would completely ignore her? _I really want to see Aang and Sokka..._ she thought. She had been feeling a bit light headed since that morning and was just about to lay down when her door opened and Iroh entered.

"Hurry, if you want to see your friends then we have to be fast. Zuko just stepped out for supplies." he said pulling out a ring of keys. Katara left her bed and hurried out of her room. They made their way to Sokka's room first. Iroh opened the door for her and she entered.

"KATARA!" Sokka cried and jumped off his bed and rushed toward her in a tight embrace.

"ur oking me!" she said releasing herself from Sokka's hug.

"I'm so glad to see you! Are you okay?" he said.

"Yes Sokka, I'm fine, but we need to see Aang. And we have to hurry." she said grabbing his hand and leading him out of the door.

"Whats going on?" he asked her as they followed Iroh to Aang's room.

"You'll find out." she said when they reached his door. Iroh once again opened it and they entered, Iroh stayed outside to be sure Zuko wouldn't interrupt incase he came back.

"Katara? Sokka? What are you guys doing here?" he asked, excited, but confused.

"I have something to tell you guys." she said sitting down on Aang's bed beside him, and Sokka sat at the opposite side. She told them every thing she heard but left out the part about Zuko and his feelings for her.

"I can't believe he would do that!" Sokka said shaking his head.

"I can't either Sokka, but we need a plan." she said sighing.

"Well our last try didn't exactly go great." Sokka said angrily.

"Aang, do you have an idea?" Katara asked him.

"I don't know. You think Iroh would just let us leave?" Aang said.

"Iroh was nice enough to sneak us in here, but I don't think he would go so far as to let us go."

"Yeah, your probably right."

"guys we really need to think of something." she said standing up.

"I know but it's gonna be hard to escape." Sokka said. Katara swayed a bit, then put a hand to her head.

"Katara are you alright?" Sokka asked watching his sister with a worried look on his face.

"Y-yeah, I just feel a little strange." she said quietly.

"Do you have a headache or something?" Aang asked her also looking worried.

"kinda. But its nothing. Lets just focus on figuring out a plan."

"alright, how about when the guards come to give us food, we deck 'em, and make a break for it!" Sokka said excited.

"It's flawed, but a good idea. But how would we get off the ship without appa?" she told him.

"Aang do you still have that bison whistle?" Sokka asked him.

"yeah, but I don't know where he, or momo for that matter, is." Aang said sadly.

"I don't think he would leave us. Maybe he's just staying in the clouds, out of sight until the right moment?" she said reassuringly.

"I hope your right. So are we gonna go with this idea or what?" said Aang.

"we still need to work out some problems with it, but I think it could..." Katara voice drifted off. She put another hand to her head, swaying some more. Aang was just about to ask her what was wrong when she collapsed to the floor and lost consciousness.

"KATARA!" Aang and Sokka cried together. They rushed to her side, and yelled for help. Iroh came bursting in and saw Katara lying on the floor and kneeled down next to her.

"What happened?" he asked them.

"I-I don't know! She, she just collapsed!" Sokka explained. Iroh picked her up and took her out of the room. He told Sokka to follow, and closed and locked the door to Aang's room while he stood there shocked and worried about the girl he loved. Iroh took Sokka to his room and locked him in saying that she would be fine, but he needed to stay in his room. Sokka obeyed sadly. Iroh took her to the infirmary and layed her down on one of the beds and put a warm, wet cloth on her forehead. Zuko would return any moment. Iroh told the doctor on the ship what happened and let him examine her to see what was wrong.

Zuko returned a little later and Iroh told him what happened. The doctor told them that she was just a little too stressed and just needed some sleep, and should be fine after a few hours. But despite what the doctor told him, and to Zuko's surprise, he was _worried _for her. Iroh noticed the look on Zuko's face.

"Your worried about her aren't you?"

"Of course not." so he said, but he didn't sound like it.

"Zuko, you are not a very good lier."

"Uncle, I am not worried."

"Right Zuko, of course your not." Iroh said deeply disappointed in his nephew, and left the infirmary. Zuko was standing over her bed looking at her. She looked so peaceful, so innocent he could just... Shaking those thought out of his head he walked out and went to his room. Was he really falling for a water tribe peasant?

**Aang:**

Iroh had come in a few minutes ago to tell him that Katara would be fine and she was only over stressed. He was so worried about her. He wanted to see her badly, but Iroh said it would be better if he remained in his room. Things just seemed to be getting worse for them. He wanted to tell her soon, he felt that if he didn't tell her soon he would lose his chance. Aang didn't sleep well that night, he kept thinking of Katara, and he decided that the only thing he could do for her right now was to work on their escape plan. He knew they didn't have much time before they arrived at the fire nation and he would lose her and Sokka forever.

**

* * *

Aloha! Well, another short and dull chapter. But its going to get better promise! More action and romance soon to come! Please rate this chapter when you review! Okay thats all for now ta ta! Love love**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly!**


	17. Chapter 17

Aloha peeps! Well sorry for the long wait, but I had another case of writers block. And I have had play practice, school, 4-H, Church, youth group and a whole bunch of other crap to deal with. And I haven't had much time to write.hope you like it. My first fluff chapter. Oh yes and I'm going to keep dedicating my chapters to the first person to review. So here is chpt. 16's winner.

**Dedication- darkavatar13**

I do not own Avatar the last airbender

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Katara awoke some time in the night. Taking in her surroundings, she got up from her bed in the infirmary and left. The ship was cold, and her bare feet made quiet noises as she walked down the metal hallway. She was still dizzy from earlier, but she felt she needed fresh air. Katara walked to the deck and over to the railing. The moon was full and the stars were shining brightly. If it wasn't for her present condition, she might have enjoyed a night like this.

It was slightly windy and the night's chill air felt refreshing. It didn't take long before she was lost in her thoughts. She shivered, and brought her arms up around her to warm herself. She could see her breath floating away into the night sky. _It's so cold..._ but she didn't care, she liked the cold.

The sea was looked so peaceful, sending only ripples as the ship passed. Suddenly she felt a warm blanket wrapped around her. She whipped around in startled surprise and saw Zuko.

"What are you doing here?" she asked completely stunned.

"I should ask you the same thing. You're supposed to be resting." he said staring into the night.

"I woke up. And what do you care?" she said clutching the blanket around her tighter. Zuko didn't answer, he just kept staring. Katara sighed. Then there was an awkward silence. Zuko finally spoke up.

"You should go back inside, you'll catch a cold." he said, Katara was caught completely off guard by his remark.

"I'm fine. I enjoy this kind of weather." this time Zuko sighed. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he yelling at her to obey him? Did _he _have a cold?

"what is with you tonight?" she said, but Zuko just looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you haven't yelled at me once since you got here, and your actually being _nice._"

"Do you not want me to be nice to you?"

"N-no that's not what I meant!"

"Then what do you mean?"

"I-I I don't know! It's just that, you're not usually like this."

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to act a little less stubborn."

"Well if you weren't such a jerk all the time! And are you really so cruel that you would actually just hand us over to the fire lord!"

Zuko froze.

"Who told you that?" he said finally breaking his gaze from the sky.

"No one. Well, you did. I uh... I sort of over heard you." she said sheepishly.

"You were eavesdropping on me!"

"No I wasn't! You were coming down the hall so I hid behind a door and I heard you."

"What else did you hear?"

"Nothing." she said trying to fight off a blush. Zuko looked at her suspiciously.

"It's true!" she lied.

"You should really be going back to bed now."

Katara just looked at him. Why was he acting this way? What was wrong with him?

"No." she said simply.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Why do you have to be so awful!"

"I was trying to be nice!"

"Turning us in to the fire lord isn't exactly _nice_!"

"I WASN'T GOING TO!"

"y-you weren't?"

"No, at first I was, but I changed my mind."

"Then what are you going to do with us?" she said looking at the floor in embarrassment.

Zuko sighed. He looked tired, exhausted.

" I-I don't know yet."

"Zuko, I know you've made some bad mistakes in your life, but please don't make another one." she said to him, and she turned toward the door leading to her room. Zuko was alone. He heard what she said, and he felt terrible. His feelings for her were growing harder to ignore. He didn't know what to do. He wanted his honor back more than anything, and he was willing to do what ever it took to get it back. And he would not let his feelings for a water tribe peasant get in the way. But sooner or later he would have to face the facts that his honor wasn't the only thing that he cared about.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara still felt a little light headed, and layed down on her bed. She didn't like Zuko, she hated him. But the way he was tonight, made her feel differently about him. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe he did like her and was truly trying to be nice to her. But what about Aang and Sokka? Aang had always been there for her and Sokka was always there to protect her. What would they think if she admitted that she did have some kind of feelings for him? She needed to talk to Aang. They needed to work on their plan. It still had many faults, but if they worked on it, their escape would be certain. Katara try as she might, could not sleep. Her thoughts of Zuko, Sokka, and Aang kept her awake at all hours. But at the same time, two boys could not get her out of their minds.

Early the next morning, Iroh politely knocked on her door to tell her that her breakfast was ready. Iroh could tell she had not gotten a wink of sleep, because she had deep circles under her eyes, and she looked incredibly pale.

"Katara you must sleep, we can't have you collapsing again." he said leading her back to her bed.

"I will have Zuko bring you your breakfast. You just rest." he said leaving the room. Minutes later Zuko arrived carrying a tray with tea and biscuits.

"Your welcome." he said sarcastically.

"You look terrible." he said.

"Your concern touches me."

"Could you get me another pillow? This one's giving me neck pains." she said.

"Sure." he said and he turned to leave.

"Uh, Zuko?"

"yes?"

"umm... thank you." she said blushing incredibly.

**

* * *

Ok, I thought this was fluffy. If It's not oh well. The next chapter will have action, hopefully. Sorry if this chapter is not up to expectations. Blah blah blah, just rate it when you review please. Love love**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	18. Chapter 18

ALOHAZ! I'm so hyper right now! And I'm mega happy cause when I got home from school, and went to check my email, I found 13 reviews! for one chapter! In one day! and more came! is that sad to you? La la la! and I did really well on my play this morning, kool! Okay lets just get to the story!

Dedication- darkavatar13

(heh, again)

I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18

**(wow)**

Despite not getting any sleep, worrying about what would happen to her, Sokka, and Aang once they arrived at the fire nation, their escape plan, and totally confused about Zuko, Katara actually felt _happy_ today. She woke up feeling completely regenerated. She didn't know what it was, but something about today felt good. She got up from her bed and left the room. She walked to the door leading to the deck and opened it. As soon as she opened it, she felt miserable. It was raining. Not only raining but pouring. Although this was a good thing for her waterbending, this definitely didn't make her feel better. Last night the sky was so clear of clouds, how did it start raining!

"Katara! I'm guessing your feeling much better?" Iroh said coming out behind her.

"Oh dear, not exactly a sunny day is it?" he said. Katara bended the water so it would not fall on her or Iroh.

"Why thank you my dear. Is something wrong?" he said noticing the dour look on her face.

"No, I just woke up feeling a little happier than usual, and I was hoping to spend time in the sun." she said looking at the metal floor.

"Hmm... I know just what to do! Follow me please." Iroh said grabbing her hand and leading her down the hall to a familiar door.

"Sokka!" she cried in excitement, and ran to embrace him in a hug.

"Katara! I'm so glad to see you! Do you feel better? Do you still feel sick? Do you feel faint?" Sokka said bombarding her with his usual questions when he saw her.

"No, I'm feeling much better now." she said with a smile.

"You really had me worried."

"I know Sokka, and I'm sorry. I was just under a lot of stress."

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better. Just don't put so much stress on yourself next time."

"Thanks for worrying about me." she said hugging him again.

"yeah, yeah. Are we gonna see Aang or what?"

"Oh! Yes, Iroh could it be possible if you took us to Aang?" she said giving him a puppy dog face.

"Of course. Follow please." he said motioning for them to come. He led them to the door and let them in.

"Katara! Sokka! Katara are you feeling better?" he said at once when they entered, and ran to them to give them both a tight hug.

"Yes Aang I'm fine." she said releasing herself from his choking hug.

"Um... Iroh? Could you give us a moment alone please?" she said pleading.

"Certainly. I'll be outside." he said leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Okay what do we need to work on so far?" she said as soon as he closed it.

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and I think I know what we could do. Katara since your allowed to be out of your cell, think you could ask Zuko to let you take lunch to us?"

"Yeah, I think I could do that, but he would make me take a guard along."

"Oh."

"Well we could just escape now. I mean it's only standing Iroh standing guard right?" Said Sokka.

"I don't think that would be much different than our last attempt. We should do it when It's dark and the guards are all asleep. And I don't think I could do that sort of thing to Iroh, he's been to kind to me."

"Katara! He's a firebender! He could fry us in a split second!" Sokka yelled.

"No Sokka, Iroh isn't like that. He's really nice, and if it weren't for him we wouldn't be having these little 'meetings'."

"Pfft. Somehow I doubt that." Sokka scoffed. Katara gave him a quick, but efficient death glare that shut him up immediately.

"Guys please don't fight, we need to think of something." pleaded Aang.

"Your right Aang, we're sorry."

"Okay, how about if we just stick to our original plan, and knock out the guards when they come to give you your meal, but lets just hope that they come at the same time for each of you. So Aang, you can use your bending, and I could just be at the deck waiting, but Sokka I don't know about you. You don't have bending skills and they took away all your weapons when we were captured."

"Hey I could get out of here just as easily as Aang can!" he said, but he knew that not having any weapons would make it ten times harder for him to escape.

"Sokka don't lie to your self."

"I wasn't lying!"

"Yeah, whatever. Okay, what about if Katara takes the key from Zuko! You could race down here and let us out and we would all escape!" Aang suggested.

"Yeah, but how exactly am I supposed to get the key? Iroh has it now, and I couldn't steal from him."

"Please Katara! I know you'll come up with something! This is our only chance!"

"I- I don't know Aang, what if he finds out I took it before I got down here to let you guys go?"

"But I guess if that's our only idea. But please lets only do that as a last resort."

"What about my idea!" Sokka cried.

"Your idea didn't involve you escaping."

"Well, it was a better idea than endangering Katara by making her steal from Zuko." Sokka replied angrily. But at that moment, Iroh opened the door to lead them back to there cells. They hugged each other good bye and left. As soon as he locked Sokka back in his room he asked Katara a question.

"Katara we are planning to stop at an island soon to pick up supplies, I would be honored if you accompanied me while I shopped, and perhaps you would like to get something for yourself?" Iroh asked her as they walked around the edge of the ship.

"Oh yes I would love to go! But what about Zuko? Did he say it was okay?" she asked over joyed.

"Good question, I should go ask him."

"O-oh." she said, hopes crushed.

"Now don't worry, I'm sure I can convince Zuko to let you come." he told her, but Katara seriously doubted Zuko would let her leave the ship. But then it hit her, this could be their chance to escape! But she would need to get the key from Zuko... that would be hard, not to mention dangerous. And the thought of him catching her chilled her to the bone, he could fry her to a crisp, no he wouldn't do that, but what would happen if he found out?

"Katara are you okay?" he asked looking at her with suspicion. She seemed distant.

"Oh yes I'm fine." she said snapping out of her trance. He nodded.

"Well I must go, I have to make a list of things to get."

"Alright, bye." she said waving to him behind as he went inside. It had stopped raining, but the sky was still cloudy. The sea looked darker and much more restless than it was earlier. How on earth was she supposed to get the key from Zuko? If he found out she took it, he would probably lock her in her room and never let her out. Zuko had been so kind to her the other day, and she couldn't bear the thought of stealing from him after that. It would have been even worse to steal from Iroh, But stealing from Zuko could have even worse consequences than feeling guilty.

"I suppose you could come with us, but you have to stay with my uncle or me, and with at least two guards." said a voice from behind her, which made her jump.

"Oh, uh thank you, I guess."

"Just don't try anything funny. We need to get fuel and other things, so don't expect to get anything."

"er okay." she said. She had never thought he'd let her go, finally she could see a different change of scenery, other than steel, smoke, and water. A few days past, and they were a few hours away from the island. Katara could not hold in her excitement, she barely ate her lunch.

"Now Katara, I hope you're not too excited that you forget to eat. After all, you'll need your energy, I plan to shop most of the day, and your coming with me. I'm sure there'll be something you would like."

"Oh no I couldn't let you spend your money on me! Besides, Zuko told me not to expect anything."

"He tells me not to get anything other than supplies whenever we take these little stops. And I always find at least fifty other things to bring along with us." he said happily. Katara laughed.

"Well, maybe just a little something, but I don't want much!"

"How about a new dress, oh and maybe a ribbon for your hair, and new shoes, and some jewelry, and what about some perfume, and maybe a little make up for you would be nice." he went on and on, and Katara just stood where she was completely blown away by the old man's joy for something so trivial.

"No, no that's okay, I don't need that stuff."

"Don't be shy, besides, it'll nice to shop for someone else other than me for a change." he said with a smile. They arrived at the town a couple of hours later, and made their way into the fairly large city. Zuko was leading the way, followed by four guards, then Iroh along with Katara with six guards behind them.

"Oh that shop looks promising!" Iroh said pointing to a small boutique that had a bunch of fancy jewelry in the front window. For a moment Katara thought Iroh was going to get them for himself, but then realized he was going to get one of them for her.

"Katara why don't you go in there and pick out the one you like best? Don't be afraid to get what you want, I have quite a bit of money."

"O-okay." she said walking into the shop followed by a few of the guards. It was a little annoying, being followed by them, but she tried to ignore it. The shop smelled like apples and ginger, and Katara felt at ease there. She looked around the boutique looking at the different types of necklaces and bracelets they had. She saw a beautiful silver necklace with small beaded green flowers hanging around it. She picked it up and looked at the price tag, and put it back down immediately. The next object that caught her eye was a blue bracelet, with similar markings to her own necklace.

"That looks lovely, we'll take it." said Iroh taking the bracelet from her and walking to the shop keeper to purchase it.

"Uh..." Katara began but Iroh led her on to the next shop. He bought her a stunning blue kimono, decorated with white snowflakes and starting from the top of it a dark blue shade and ending it with a light blue shade. It was so beautiful Katara couldn't say no. (AN: please ignore my taste in clothes.) He also bought her some wooden sandals to go along with the dress, and a white hair ribbon. He also bought her some blush, he told her that she didn't need it because she was always blushing when Zuko was around. She choose to ignore that comment.

"Please no more! Thank you so much Iroh, but if you got me any more things I'm afraid couldn't accept them." she said kindly, pushing her hair out of her face because of the wind and having her hair in a braid so much had made her hair all wavy now that it was down. She hadn't been able to see what she looked like yet, but she could tell she must look good considering all the looks she was getting from the guards and the towns people.

"Alright, lets find Zuko, it is getting dark." he said pouting. They walked around the town trying to find Zuko. The guards following them had their arms full of the stuff Iroh bought and were having a terrible time walking. They walked by a shop selling what looked like chocolates. Iroh to hungry to resist, grabbed Katara and ran inside. It smelled heavenly, with the scent of chocolate and fruity smells filling the air.

"I'll take two pounds of the raspberry truffles, and the chocolate truffles. And five chocolate bars." he said to the merchant. (AN: I'm really hungry right now)

"I'm sure your friends would like something sweet, don't you think?"

"Oh thank you Iroh!"

"Not a problem, although, any more stops and we might have one." he said chuckling to himself as they left the store.

"Zuko! We've finally found you! Doesn't Katara look beautiful?" Iroh said as he spotted Zuko. Zuko look amazed at first, but that was only because of the amount of stuff Iroh had bought, then he turned his gaze to Katara and was totally speechless.

"Don't be shy nephew, tell her how pretty she looks."

"I uh... uh... uncle what were you thinking buying all that junk! Grrr... lets just go back to the ship." Zuko said sounding angry, but Iroh could tell what he was really feeling. They arrived back at the ship tired and exhausted and ready to go to sleep.

"Iroh could I please take the chocolates to Aang and Sokka?"

"Of course. I'll go get the key to their rooms. Go wait by your brother's room." Iroh said leaving he in the hallway by Sokka's room. A few minutes later Iroh arrived with the key and the chocolates and opened the door. Sokka was asleep in his bed, so Katara shook him awake.

"Wha..? Katara? What's going on?" he said waking up.

"Nothing, I just brought you some chocolate!" she said handing him the chocolate bar.

"How did you get this? And what are you wearing?"

"Oh um... Iroh bought them for me. Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Uh..._ Iroh_ bought them for you?"

"Yes, and just eat it, I have to go give one to Aang."

"Fine, thanks." he said biting into the chocolate. And Katara and Iroh left to go to Aang's room. Aang was asleep as well, but woke up as soon as the door opened.

"Katara? Is something wrong?"

"No Aang, I just brought you some chocolate!" she said with a smile and handed it to him.

"How did you get chocolate? And what are you wearing, uh... I mean you look pretty. By pretty I'm mean prettier than usual."

"heh, Iroh bought them for me. And thank you Aang! But I'm really tired, and I think I'll go to bed now. See you later." she said ending in a yawn.

"uh, Katara wait. I want to tell you something."

"What is it Aang?"

"I um uh... I-I love you."

**

* * *

oh it's killin me cause I told you there would be action in this chapter. I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I can't believe I did that! I was even planning on doing that until at least a few more chapters! So sorry for the long wait! Okay just rate it when you done! This is my longest chapter ever! Lol! Until next time! Love love**

**The ever cheerful Shojo Butterfly!**


	19. Chapter 19

Kool! Okay, high school thoughts scare me. Wah! They were talking about high school and then they started talking about COLLEGE! Oh scary thoughts. Okay well here's my story cause I know your all dyin to know what happens.

**Dedication- blue jay22**

I do not own Avatar: the last airbender.

**Chapter 19**

Everything seemed to slow down. She didn't know what to do, all she knew was Aang was standing there, waiting, just waiting for her to say something. But she didn't.

"Katara, please say something." he said, he was hanging out there, so far out there, and she didn't say a word, he prayed for her to say something, anything!

"Aang I... I don't know... what to say."

"Just say you love me back, please!"

"I'm sorry... I can't!" she cried, and ran out of the room past Iroh, Leaving Aang in the dark cell, feeling empty and alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She felt terrible, Aang had given her his heart, and she turned him down. She hadn't expected this, the day had been going so good, and she had to ruin it. _Oh Aang I'm so sorry, but I just can't return your feelings._ She would always think of Aang as a friend, could he ever be anything more? _Ugh, I'm so stupid. _Once in her room Katara plopped herself on her bed and buried her head in her pillow. She couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her eyes. She knew things would never be the same again, no matter how much she wished it. There was a knock on the door and Iroh entered. Katara looked up from her pillow and sighed.

"Iroh, I would like to be alone right now. Please go." she said not making eye contact.

"I will, as soon as you tell me what happened." knowing defeat, Katara told him.

"He told me he loves me, but I don't know if I feel the same way."

"Katara if you could choose the one you love, life would be simpler, but it wouldn't be magical, as real love often is. I suggest you look deep down, and think about who would love you no matter what happens." the old man said, and Katara didn't know what to say.

"when you say 'who' what do you mean?" she said choked up, but confused about what he meant.

"I mean that there is another boy on this ship who I think cares a great deal about you too."

"Wha- what? Do you mean Zuko? But he doesn't-"

"Oh I assure you he does. He just hides it a little better than others."

"I don't...I can't...I just don't think I can handle this right now, Iroh please leave me be." she said burying her head in her pillow once more and Iroh took his leave. _Now Zuko loves me? How? When did this all happen? Katara you are such a screw up._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Prince Zuko we are nearing the fire nation. We should arrive there in eight days, should we send word ahead to the fire lord? Prince Zuko? Are you in there? Prince Zuko?" said a guard outside Zuko's room. He had locked himself in, and was deep in thought.

"Go away." he yelled loud enough for the guard to hear him. He heard the guard walk off, and focused his attention back on what had been troubling him most of the day. He knew they were nearing the fire nation, the air had gotten a lot hotter than usual and he was beginning realize that his father might not accept him back. And what about Katara? What would happen to her? To be honest he didn't really care much about her brother, but what would his father do to her? Would he just throw her in jail or could he might even k... Zuko shook that thought out of his mind. That won't happen. He wouldn't let it happen. His father was going to accept him back and he would regain his honor and his rightful spot on the throne. But that still left the problem with Katara and her sibling.

He didn't want to do it, but it seems he would have no choice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking though the halls of the ship looking for Iroh, Katara needed to talk to Sokka. She hoped Iroh would be able to get the key from Zuko long enough for her to talk to him. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and hoping they were Iroh's she raced forward. As she turned the corner she tried to stop but failed. She ran into Zuko, (of course) and tumbled to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked trying not to look angry.

"uh, I needed to speak to my brother." she said trying to wipe off the tears from before.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?"

"No! Nothings wrong, I uh, just hit my head on the door and it hurt so bad my eyes watered. That's all."

"You're lying. What happened?" Zuko pressed on.

"Is it true? Do you really...never mind."

"What? Do I what?" Katara could tell he wasn't going to leave her alone until she told him.

"Do you really...lo...love me?" Katara felt foolish for asking this, but she needed to know. Zuko seemed to freeze up.

"I-I'm not sure." he said simpley. She was caught of guard by his answer, she had expected a simple 'no' or (even more unlikely) a 'yes'.

"I see. Could you please take me to my brother?"

"You expect me to believe that's why you were crying?"

"I'm crying because...Aang he... told me he loved me too. And I rejected him."

"oh. Well do you love him back?" he asked. Katara was surprised she was even having this conversation with him.

"I'm not sure either, I just don't know what to do!" she sobbed crying once again, the day was just getting more and more stressful.

"Hey don't cry, okay I'll take you to your brother."

"really? Thank you." she dried her tears and followed Zuko down the hall leading to her brother's room. He unlocked the door to reveal a chocolate covered Sokka sitting on his bed eating the chocolate Katara had previously given him like there was no tomorrow.

"Katara?" Sokka said, but once he spotted Zuko behind her and Katara's tear stained face, he yelled, "Zuko what did you do!"

"Nothing Sokka, I just need to talk to you. Zuko could you please leave me and Sokka alone?" she asked and Zuko nodded reluctantly.

"What's wrong? What's happened? What did Zuko do to you?"

"Zuko didn't do anything Sokka, it's about Aang."

"Why? What's happened to him?"

"He's fine, physically anyway. He told me he loved me."

"So why are you sad?"

"Because I rejected him."

"oh."

"What do I do Sokka?" she cried and flung herself at her brother for a hug.

"I think you should be talking to Aang, not me." he said softly, and patted her on the back.

"How could I face him after that?" she said breaking away from their hug and buried her face in her hands.

"Think about it Katara, I think Aang needs to know why you rejected him."

"Your right Sokka, he deserves to know why." she gave him one more hug and left. Once Zuko locked Sokka's door, and started walking off in the other direction.

"Zuko wait! I need you to take me to Aang!" she asked rushing to catch up to him.

"Jeez, how many more people do you need to see before going to bed?"

"Zuko this is important to me. Please?" she pleaded grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. Zuko sighed but was unable to resist her request.

"Fine, whatever, follow me." and once again he led her to her her best friends room. Before he opened the steel door Katara asked him to wait outside the door, to be patient because it could take awhile. He agreed, but if she stayed too long he would get her out. Katara took a deep breathe and walked in.

"Aang?" they 12 year old boy was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head, but seemed to take no notice to Katara's arrival.

"Aang, I want to talk." she stepped closer to the boy slowly, and Aang sat up straight.

"There's nothing to talk about Katara, I get it. You don't like me." his voice was full of anger and sadness.

"Aang that's not true! Your my best friend!" she walked over carefully and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Your best 'friend'? That's all I am to you? I could never be anything more?" he shouted, his back turned to her, and the arrows on his skin glowed a faint light blue.

"Aang calm down! You'll awaken your avatar spirit!" she yelled and backed away.

"I don't care."

"Aang, please! I don't know what you want me to do! I'm sorry okay, I really am! But, I just don't feel the same way..." her voiced trailed off, and she watched him closely waiting for him to reply.

"I could care for you like no one else Katara! We could be so happy together! Why don't you realize that?" and he turned around to face her, with his eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Aang, I'm so sorry, but you'll aways be my best friend, and I don't want things to change between us! Please, I'm so sorry!" she walked closer to him again, and tried to embrace him, but suddenly the arrow on his head glowed a fierce sky blue, and wind around the cell began swirl.

"Aang please calm down! Don't do this!" she screamed as he rose into the air, the wind growing stronger and slammed Katara against the steel wall. The door to the room broke open and Zuko rushed in, immediately realizing what was going on, he ran to Katara's side and helped her to her feet as Aang left the cell.

"Aang no!" Katara cried, and ran out of the room after him, leaving a stunned Zuko behind.

**Jeez that was hard for me to write. Heh, but I'm happy with it. :-) lol, okay, I think this is a rather nasty cliffie, but hey, I wanted to post this by Sunday and I was starting to run out of ideas. Oh yeah, and Zuko's little plan will be revealed shortly. Oh I'm so sure you'll be angry at me! (laughs manically) alright, well I just want to say that you should totally check out my profile, ooooor check out my new story which I'm very satisfied about! I think for me it's written well, and I beg you to check it out! I wanted to try something new, so I set it in modern times and with no powers. I know it sounds stupid, and you don't have to read it, but if your interested I'd be very happy! Lol! Okay aloha laterz!**

**The ever Cheerful Shojo Butterfly**


	20. Chapter 20

Hiya people! Sooo, when I saw the first commercial of the new season of avatar I seriously jumped off my couch and screamed at the top of my lungs and did some sort of weird little dance, all the while in the company of my friend, after which stared at me like I'd gone mad. Which I had, at the time. Lol, okay to the story!

Dedication- Blue Jay22

(again)

I do not own A:TLA

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

She was racing after him. The air around her was blowing in the direction he was going. She was blind to everything else, the only thing she knew, was to get to Aang before something terrible happened. Her heart was pounding, every breath she took was a painful stab in her chest. There were loud noises following her, probably Zuko trying to catch Aang before he could escape. She knew it was her fault this happened, she had been to hard on him maybe. Of all the things to happen while in the middle of the ocean, this had to be the worst.

There were shouts on the deck, and a faint blue light flickering in the darkness of the night as she neared the door leading to the outside. She burst through, Aang was floating high above in the air, wind blowing in all directions fiercely. The ship was rocking back and forth, from the storm that was now raging outside because of Aang. The pounding of the rain on the hard metal was too loud to hear what the men on the deck were shouting to listen to. Lightning was everywhere, striking the sea, but just narrowly avoiding the ship.

"AANG!" Katara screamed as she walked closer to him, her hair whipping around her face. Zuko ran past her, pushing her aside, as he yelled to his crew instructions.

"Get some rope!" he cried, but his plea fell upon deaf ears as his crew blew fire blasts at the hovering boy, which he blocked easily. The ship took an surprising lurch, and Katara lost her footing and fell forward, landing hard on her hands and knees.

"Aang please! I'm sorry I upset you, I'm sorry I made you angry! But I do love you Aang, But I can't love you like you love me just yet! Your like my family Aang, I can't live without you! Please calm down! I'm so very sorry!" tears emerging from her eyes, she looked up at him, still kneeling on the ground. He was still floating there, but everything seemed to become standstill. Then, suddenly, he floated back down, his avatar spirit fading. She sprinted forward, clutching him in her arms tightly, not wanting to let him go. And no one stopped her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After fixing the hinges on Aang's door, he was put back inside. Katara felt more worse than she ever had. She felt terrible for upsetting him so, and she went to her room to get some sleep. Zuko seemed quite stunned after what happened, but Katara just ignored him. He had not said a word to her since, but neither had she. She flopped herself on to her bed, and fell asleep before she got under the covers.

She woke the next morning, realizing she was still wearing the dress Iroh had bought for her the day before. She put her hair back up into her normal braid, and changed back into her regular outfit. She walked out of her room and made her way to the dinning room. The room was empty, except for the wide choices of fruit and bread layed out on the table. She took her seat at the end of the table and took an apple from one of the bowls. She ate it in silence, then left the room in solitude. The whole ship seemed desolate, empty of any life. The guards that did walk around seemed to be avoiding her. She had not seen Iroh in a while, or Zuko for that matter. Something was up. She walked to Zuko's room, and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She sighed and walked away, going back to her room. _This is strange..._she thought to herself as she entered her room. What was going on? Why were people avoiding her? Where were Zuko and Iroh? Unexpectantly, the ship slowed to a halt. Curious as to what was going on, Katara left her room again and ran to the deck.

They had stopped at a port, and Iroh and Zuko were conversing angrily on the deck. She walked over to them, Iroh seemed to look defeated, Zuko looked like he had done something terrible. They silenced their argument as she neared, and Iroh looked away.

"Zuko, what's going on? What's happening?" she asked becoming worried, but as she did, she heard yelling and shouts coming up behind her. Sokka was being led over to them by four guards, all the while giving them the hardest time, struggling.

"Let me go you stupid firebenders!" he cried, but once he spotted Katara, he seemed to calm down, and he stopped struggling.

"Katara? What's going on?" he said, voice full of worry and surprise.

"That's what I'd like to know. Zuko, care to explain what's happening?"she asked glaring at him, wondering why he had brought Sokka out here. Zuko stepped forward, and handed Katara a moderate sized bag of money.

"What's this?" she said, her voice shaking.

"Money, for food, clothing and shelter. It should last you for about a month, if you use it sparingly." he said nodding to the guards to take them off the ship.

"Money? Zuko, what are you doing? You aren't leaving us here are you?" she asked angrily as the guards started pushing her and Sokka toward the ramp leading onto the port.

"I'm sorry." he said looking away, Iroh hung his head and turned away.

"NO! Zuko please! Don't do this, Aang needs us! We need him! Please Zuko!" she pleaded struggling against the guards, as was Sokka. Zuko looked into Katara's eyes and she could see that this was hurting him just as badly.

"Katara, if I took you to the fire nation, my father would surely kill you and your brother. I'm doing this for your own good Katara, please don't fight it." he didn't look away from her horrified gaze.

"NO! No, Zuko you can't! Please! Please! Iroh do something, don't let him do this!" she screamed as Zuko walked away.

"I am very sorry Katara, I wish you good luck on finding your way home."sorrowfully Iroh walked away also. Struggling and crying, the guards led them down the ramp. Sokka tried to get free from their grasp, but the attempt failed. The guards made their way back up the ramp leaving a saddened Katara and Sokka behind. They watched the ship set sail, never looking away as the ship left the port, and them behind. But as it left, Katara saw Zuko looking down at her from the ship, with an expression full of grief and sorrow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on Katara, lets go." Sokka put his hand on Katara's shoulder, but she stayed rooted to the spot.

"How could he just...just...leave us?" she had never felt more betrayed.

"He's a firebender Katara, did you really expect anything different?"

"He was different." she answered below a whisper.

"lets just find someplace to stay. Alright?" Katara reluctantly obliged, and followed Sokka into the town that was behind them. They wandered through the town, looking for an inn. When they found one, they paid the owner two gold pieces and entered their temporary room. There were two small beds, a dresser, a small mirror, and a window on the wall. Katara sank herself onto one of the beds and buried her face in a lumpy pillow. Sokka walked over to her and put a hand on her back.

"Katara, don't worry. Aang will be okay, we'll get him back."

"No we won't Sokka, don't you get it? He's gone, there's no way we can get him back now, without transportation. And I miss him already Sokka, I don't see how this could get worse."

"Katara I don't believe you. How can you just say that? You never give up hope! Where's the Katara I know that wouldn't give up without a fight? That would do anything to help ones in need? That would risk her own life to save another? Well Aang's the one in need now Katara, and I won't believe you would give up so fast." Katara looked up from her pillow and stared at her angered brother. He was right. She couldn't give up hope, she had to fight every step of the way until they got him back.

"But what do we do now Sokka? How in the world are we supposed to get him back now?"

"Easy, we get a boat and...and...umm...okay that could be a problem."

"Heh, nice brainstorming smart one."

"I got it! We can find dad!"

"Dad? How are we going to find dad?"

"I still have the map that Bato gave us, we could ask around, and follow him."

"Okay, sounds good, but the money Zuko gave us will only last about a month, what if we don't find him in time?"

"There you go, doubting my ways again, why can't you just go with my instincts?"

"We tried that before remember? You led us straight into a fire nation camp, Jet's hideout, and a whole bunch of other awkward occasions.

"Can we just forget about that already? Jeez."

"Alright, we'll find dad, but if we fail, I'm blaming this on you."

"I feel so loved."

"You should." she replied sarcastically, and she crossed the room to peer out their window. She felt a little better, now that they had a plan, but she wondered if Aang knew what was happening yet. _We're coming Aang, and no matter what happens, we will get through this together. I promise._

_**The End**_

**

* * *

OH SNAP! Betcha didn't see that comin did ya? BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I FEEL EVIL. Now I know what your thinking, wait, no I don't. Okay, there will be a sequel. I swear. This is going to be really exciting! I cannot wait to see the next episode! Time is going too slow. Wah! I know this was a little short, but hey, when I start writing the seguel there will be longer chapters. Okay, please don't hate me! Love love!**

**The ever Evil Shojo Butterfly**


End file.
